


Oncest- Back to the past  Act 1: The Thneedbergs

by NeedyForGreedy



Series: Oncest - Back to the past [1]
Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Abuse, Aren't we all Needy for Greedy?, Bottom! Oncie, But lowkey love him, Daddy! Greedler, Dom! Greedler, Dom/sub, Entitled - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Greedler - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Not our first fanfic, Onceler - Freeform, Oncest - Freeform, Our professor would be disappointed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape, Romance, Smut, So entitled - Reddit is jealous, Some crappy shit we wrote in our senior class, Sub! Oncie, Those damn politicians, Those sexy fedoras, Top! Greedler, We are both adults, You'll hate Greedler, hot and dangerous, mafia, our baby Oncie, tear licking good, the Lorax - Freeform, we are sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyForGreedy/pseuds/NeedyForGreedy
Summary: Ever since the massive success of the Thneed Greedler has had a life full of prosperity and fame. Much to the dismay of the poor Lorax, who has been suffering behind the scenes. To change the cruel fate that Greedler has caused, the Lorax takes him back in time. Hopefully, Onceler can still change his future self.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Oncest - Back to the past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659952
Comments: 28
Kudos: 149





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter fanfic and will be part of a series we wrote during our senior year. This is not our first fanfic, however, this is in fact our first Oncest fanfic. Also, it will have some parts included that are not really... family friendly. 
> 
> Yet we hope that you'll like our little masterpiece.
> 
> Enjoy  
> ~Needy for Greedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

Because how bad can this possibly be? Let’s see….

He finally made it. He, the Onceler, no, the Greedler - as he prefers to be called nowadays - he alone became one of the most famous inventors across the country, a superstar, no, a megastar. One of the richest and wealthiest newcomers to ever exist. 

The once so naive little milk face became a fashion icon, an idol for everyone following their dreams, and a sex symbol. The internet - now called Thneednet - offers a wide variety on everything one’s heart desires, even pornos. Just search for wwt.thneedsinheat.tv.

The founder of Thneedville and every single person wants to get a piece of him and his current net worth; Teen girls between the age of 13 to probably 20 had a wet dream about him with his Thneed spread across his king-sized bed, while he is holding them down, letting them beg for more as he fucks the shit out of them, however, it’s not just Teen girls that have a crush on him; more like every Teen and young adult (maybe even the older ones… ew) regardless of gender and sexual preferences. He became a Greek god; tall, some muscles, tan, a sexy hairstyle, a deep voice, due to all the smoking and drinking, and let’s not forget his oh so hot 3-day-stubble; A wet dream for everyone. That’s a fact; sugar daddy and Toyboy, yeah, he can do all. Why does he know that? On one evening, after his Thneed reached the 1 Mio. Sold sign, Greedler was found smoking a cigar and with a drink in his free hand, all while scrolling through the news on his newest invention; the IThnone XL, when all of a sudden he came across a Thneedsite on the Thneednet, with the title “NeedyforGreedy”.  
There were some posts, which he soon found out were stories written about him and Y/N. 

To keep it short; he spent the whole night reading Smut fanfics. Some were good, like really good, with details so precisely and well written, so damn hot that he had to take a cold shower right after the first eight chapters, which didn’t help though, for his hand was down on his cock faster than a priest can pray the rosary during the apocalypse. 

All of this happened about three years ago, now there are even more fanfictions and fanart out there, but he doesn’t care anymore, for he has found his love for drugs and escort girls. Yes. Girls only, due to his PR agency forcing him to lie about his sexuality, due to a “little accident” which involved one of the male escorts, whom he hooked up with for a quickie a few nights prior, but thankfully he has the best lawyers from all around the globe. They were ofc. Denying the whole accident and in the end, the jury decided to have the hooker banned from the city. 

Greedler continued hardly a month after the trial to woohoo everyone, regardless of their gender. A hole is a hole, as long as it’s not his hole! He is and never will be a bottom. He is way too dominant to get fucked. He prefers thrusting his long dick into a wet and needy hole. 

Everything the young entrepreneur did, turned out to be a full success. He did it all on his own. Okay maybe with the help cough pressure cough from his (oh so loving) family. Greedler’s family was not a problem, but his mother was. Her entitlement, which she always claimed as “expressing her motherly love for her youngest offspring”, led him to start hating her. Sure, she “made” him, the former Onceler, currently called Greedler. Still, as the years passed, he soon found out about his mother’s initial motives. He kicked his whole family out of his mansion and forbade them ever to cross the border of his land again. 

Now it’s just him, reaching the peak of his life as a celebrity. He has it all; fame, money, everything. Or so he thought...

Standing outside on his balcony, a Cuban cigar in his mouth, he leans forward so he can observe his surroundings better. The last truffula-tree fell a long time ago, -5 years today-. The air became less and less clean, poor people from the ghetto started coughing up black liquid; more and more villagers began complaining and protesting against Thneed.inc. Even though the Greedler looks like he could care less, he still wishes that little him would have taken the warning from the Lorax seriously, but would the old Onceler follow the rules if he could turn back times? No, definitely not!

The Lorax: God how he still prays to say at least “I am sorry”, but that’s not how it is. He can’t and won’t change his past. Look at him. The now 26-year-old millionaire is happy, or at least as satisfied as he can be. Without him, the economy would crash; everyone would end up homeless and jobless. It eventually would end in a purge like anarchy—everyone against everyone. No one is standing above them, guiding them. They are nothing but his puppets. 

Greedler takes a long final drag before extinguishing the remaining ember of his imported cigar. The young man then turns around, closes the door of the balcony. “Oh, no. I wouldn’t change anything”, with one last pull, the Greedler closes the blinds.  
What the young man doesn’t know: someone is watching him from above; The Lorax. The fluffy orange creature snickers. “Just you wait, dear friend” Coming down from heaven, he waits until his target is fast asleep before creeping up next to the entrepreneur’s bed. “I’ll make you realise your mistake… Just you wait.”


	2. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

Greedlers POV  
***********

The morning came way too early for my liking. “Why is it so bright today??” I sigh before trying to grab one of my many pillows and going back to a peaceful slumber. To my dismay, there is nothing beside me but… nothing? My instincts started kicking in; Awake mode activated. It still takes some time to let my eyes adjust to the brightness around me. “Did I forget to close the blinds last night? Wait… This is not my room” Looking around I see a familiar environment with familiar “Trees?? This has to be a joke, right?” Finally realising that I am not in a bed, but on what seems to be grass. “Am I dreaming? Where am I?!” Screaming the last part, I begin to panic. 

“It’s not where you are, it’s about when you are” This voice sounds oddly familiar, but I can’t pinpoint it. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?” I notice that I am not wearing my PJ, yet I find myself wearing my typical green suit. “AND WHY AM I WEARING MY SUIT?” However, no reply. /This place/ then it hits me /This… This is where my Mansion is/was built on. Yeah... I am sure about it/“HEY!! WHY AM I HERE??” 

As if on command someone, not so far away starts humming a cheerful song. I stand up and start sprinting towards… well…. wherever this person was right now. As soon as I get closer, I slow down my pace, carefully trying not to make a noise. /What if they are a murderer, or worse… The tax authority/

I look through a small hole to see a lanky young man, axe in hand, humming like he doesn’t care. He has his back facing me, and I got to say, that’s some fine man, would smash. A gust of wind blows the man’s Fedora away before it lands right in front of my hiding spot. As the man turns around to grab his Fedora, I start recognising him. He stops humming as soon as he sees me. Shock is written all over his face, and I must lie if I’d look any different. 

He slowly started getting away from me, looking confused and afraid. I step out of my hiding spot, grabbing his fallen Fedora from the ground, whipping the dust away from it. “Y-You. Lo-look...-” “Come on Oncie, spit it” He gulps. “You look like me!... Just older” “And probably a bit richer than you are” “But how???” I look at him, not sure what to say. “I… I don’t know, dear Oncie,” I speak the truth. I don’t know how I got here, although I am sure about two things; The Lorax is involved, and this person is, in fact, younger me, shortly before I cut the first truffula-tree.  
/That means the original Lorax hasn’t appeared just yet. This time, I will not make the same mistakes again. I will not feel the slightest bit guilty about cutting down the trees/ I smile “Oh dear Oncie, how about I tell you a story while you make us some tea?” I put my hand on his back and start leading him towards his home. /I must make sure that the Lorax will not appear until the first 100 Thneeds have been sold. I will make my past self-do whatever I say, for I am the one he wants to become in the future. / I smile innocently at him. “I think my purpose is to help you with some teething problems. Now come on, the sooner you get to make this Thneeds, the sooner you’ll become rich and famous. Firstly, you must throw this axe away. You won’t need it, just yet. Just pluck some of those, and you are ready to start.”/Because how bad can this possibly be? Let’s see…. /

************************  
Oncelers POV

Quite frankly, I have never been as speechless as I was right now. This... me? When he appeared in front of me, I thought my heart was going to stop. I told myself that I must have been dreaming, that my recurring failures at selling my Thneed had been getting to me more than I thought they did. But when he started to drag me away, I came to the realisation that this was real life and he was indeed in front of me.

I looked up at the rather tall and (sadly) more handsome version of myself. This dude was packing some abs there, looking like he was carved by the gods themselves. Is this going to be my future? That means my product was a success, doesn’t it? I’m... rich?

I had been so lost in my fantasies, that I completely forgot that he was talking to me. “I think my purpose is to help you with some teething problems. Now come on, the sooner you get to make this Thneeds, the sooner you’ll become rich and famous. Firstly, you must throw this axe away. You won’t need it, just yet. Just pluck some of those, and you are ready to start.” I gave him a puzzled look as he was trying to forcefully pull my axe away from me. “But cutting down a few trees already would be the easier approach...why make it more complicated?” Finally, he won our small feud over my axe, and I watched him as he threw it a few feet away from us. The older me gave me a dazzling smile, but I could still see a slight frustration in his eyes. “You should trust me more, after all, I am you! If you keep obeying me, I’ll make you even more successful than I am right now. As for cutting down trees... no can do! It’s uhm... currently, tree huggers season and you know how these hippies tend to be. You pluck an apple, and they try to charge you for murder.”

Before I could reply, he started dragging me again.” Anyways Oncie as I was saying... I’ll make a real businessman out of you! You’ll be recognised in no time.” I couldn’t help smiling at his words. All my life, I’ve been trying to create something ground-breaking. Mother and the others always doubted that my inventions were capable of doing anything. It’s so refreshing to hear someone say that my hard work will finally pay off.


	3. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oncie gets a roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

Greedler POV  
As we were heading towards his “stay”, I started to remember how it felt to live in it. /I mean you can’t really call this a home, it’s just a small, tiny little cottage-like block with a roof, yet it was my home, my house of memories before I became famous and built this big ass mansion which I now can call mine/ Right as my thoughts came to an end, little me started asking me questions. “So… how is the future?” “For me? Amazing” “You have a girlfriend or a wife?” “God, no.” “Are you popular?” “Once-” “Do you have friends” “I-” “Does our mom live with us?” He starts pissing me off. “Not anymore,” I say sounding like Grumpy “Why?? I me-” “Oncie!” My grip on his shoulder becomes more muscular, and I realised my mistake after hearing his wimps. /aw he is kind of cute, looking scared and under my control. Would it still be masturbating if it was him sucking me off, or while he’d have my hard cock in his -/ Snapping out my - wet - daydream I let loose on his shoulder and smiled at him. “Please dear, don’t ask me such questions.” 

My index finger wanders to his rose-coloured lips, shushing him. “Okay?” I wink at him flirtatiously. His cheeks turned a scarlet red shade as he looked down on my finger. “O-okay” he stutters. “Good boy.” I kiss him on the cheeks. “That’s how I like people. Obeying my orders. Now... why don’t you boil us some tea? My throat is dry and as I can see-” he gulps as my finger moves down to his collar, straightening it in process. “- you are thirsty too. Am I right?” I say the last part with a demanding undertone. “S-sure thing.” 

“Oh, and Oncie, darling?” No reply follows as I sit down on a chair. “please make me some of your pancakes. I haven’t had any of them in like forever.” He nods, still not answering my request. Onceler has his back facing me again, leaving me to gawk at his nice ass. /Can’t remember me having such a delicate “peach”. I start to lick my lips while imagining pinning him down, having him holding on to me as I make him beg for more. /Oh yes baby, I know that you’d like me to chain you up, keeping you in place, giving you the time of your life… Oh boy and after that, you’d have to su-/ “By the way, what should I call you?” Snapping out of it, I look at him. “Sorry?” “Yeah. It’s kind of weird to refer to you as myself, even though you are me?? Okay, this is getting confusing.” Slightly frustrated about him still not making the pancakes I replied, “Just call me Greedler, I like that name more anyways”/Though I like the name daddy more/“Alright... Greedler... heh.” Oncie looks way too confused after me telling him. “Why still so confused?” “I don’t know, it’s just so strange” He turns around again, trying to calmly boil the water for, what I hope to be, some tea. I stand up, walking behind him, I grab his whist with one hand, while my other is on his waist. I spun him around so he would look me in the eyes. He is blushing again, however this time I did not aim for his cheeks, but for his earlobe. I whisper “Oh my... Don’t tell me you are embarrassed.” I nib on his earlobe, making him try to escape. I let him, even if I would win this little fight. I am way more energetic than he is, and to my advantage, I know his weaknesses. “Why am I, no…. WHY ARE YOU SO STRANGE? YOU SHOULD BE FUTURE ME, RIGHT? THEN WHY DO YOU WANT TO… TO…-” “do you?” “YES!!!! WHY??”  
I stare at him for what seems to be minutes before I begin to smirk and laugh “Because I am you, dear. I know what you like, I know your sexual desires, so why do I want to do you?” I hold his chin up, so I can see his eyes clearly. “I don’t, but you do.” I let go of him and sit back down. “What? Hell no, I don’t want that!!” “Yeah... keep lying to yourself. literally.” I laugh again “You know? Cause I am you. So, you being in denial, means I am in denial.” I close my eyes and lean back a bit. I can hear him creeping closer.  
“Don’t you dare try to hit me, Oncie. I am stronger and taller than you are” “HOW DID YOU KNOW TH-” “good damn it Oncie BECAUSE I AM YOU.” “This is the craziest day of my life” “I’d say the second weirdest. Oh, and where is my tea? And the pancakes? Stop being so lazy, with that attitude you will never sell your Thneeds” Oh how I wish to have my Cuban cigar with me. Still, nope, the only thing that I have is my green suit with my top hat and my sunglasses. No whisky, no IThnone XL and most importantly, no money. 

*******************************  
“These pancakes boy, they are fantastic” Munching down on them as if I haven’t eaten for a long time like I am an orphan living in the streets when all of a sudden, I’d find someone who would feed me. “Thank you, it’s a recipe fro-” “From our grandmother, yes I know that” Rolling my eyes. “Ah yes, that’s true… sorry…” 

Finishing these delicious pancakes, I lean forward, hands under my chin and looking deadly serious at him. “How many Thneeds did you already make?” “None yet… You threw my axe away before I could chop down the Truffula tree.” Oh yeah, I forgot that part. “Well, dear, believe me! That was necessary for me, I mean for your future fame.”/That was a close one. / Still feeling unsure what to do, Oncie asks me the following “And how am I supposed to get the essentials for the Thneed? I mean, I can’t shake them until they lose it all.” “Of course, you can’t. Nevertheless, you are a smart person, Oncie. I am certain that you will figure out something at least. Advice? Use a ladder to climb up the tree and oh! Use a bucket or something to prevent them from scattering all around the ground.”

*******************************************  
3rd person POV

3 hours have passed, and the Onceler now has an invention; something that seems to be a vacuum cleaner mixed with a backpack. It helps him pluck more “leaves” for his Thneed in no time. It also prevents the tree from dying. It’s still an enormous effort with hardly any outcome, but he was indeed faster than he would have been when cutting down the tree and then picking up leaf by leaf. 

He now has the amount of 5 trees in his house, god how often he had to unload it and then get back on the ladder. Meanwhile, Greedler was going for a walk, he at least wanted to get some cigarettes before suffering under drug withdrawal, so he “borrowed” some money from the Onceler and left without regrets.  
“So… here comes the knitting part. Whoever says that knitting is unmanly is wrong.” A tiny little bear suddenly appears on his window ledge. “Oh, hey little fellow wanna have some marshmallow? You look hungry. Here catch” The Onceler throws a marshmallow at the small fluffy creature and both, the furball and the Onceler, begin to laugh out loud. The door opens and through it comes to the now-familiar Greedler. “Ah, Oncie. How is it going?” The Onceler looks up at his future self. “Oh, it’s going alright, I guess. Finished plucking not so long ago and will now start to knit the first one.”  
“The first one? How slow are you? You should at least try to sell the first one tomorrow. How aren’t you done yet?” Under pressure, the Onceler tries to defend himself, but the Greedler does not accept him, in the Greedlers eyes, excuse. “Fine, darling. At least try to finish one. I am going now.” “Where to?” “To bed, duh?” “But that’s my bed.” “Exactly, oh and I am going to borrow some of your clothes. Thanks, goodnight.” “Where am I sleeping then?” “You won’t be sleeping tonight, Oncie. Yet if you manage to finish that Thneed of yours, you are welcome to join me in your bed.” Blushing he says “No thanks, I think I am alright. I would rather sleep while sitting on my chair than sleep with you in my bed.” “Then stop complaining.” Annoyed, the Greedler heads towards his former bed. /This is not like my current King size bed. This is the wrong bed. Oh well, at least I don’t have to sleep on an uncomfortable chair tonight/ He soon drifts off into a peaceful sleep. At the same time, the Onceler keeps knitting until he is satisfied with the outcome. His muscles tensed as he tried to find the perfect sitting/sleeping position. In the end, he ended up falling asleep with the worst back pain ever. What the Onceler didn’t notice were two hands carrying him to his bedroom and laying him down on the mattress next to his sleeping future-self. “Sleep tight young Onceler….” It was none other than the Lorax.


	4. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oncie encounters awkward situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

3rd person POV

Waking up, the Onceler wonders why his neck hurts so much. /Oh, that’s right/ he remembers. /I fell asleep after I finished the Thneed, but why am I in my bed? / He turns around to see the shape of Greedler, snoring soundly next to him and with his head centimetres away from his own. /I must admit, I look damn fine in the future, wonder why I don’t have a wife by now./ As his eyes wander down on the sleeping form’s body, he admires it, until his eyes land on something hard and he starts to blush again. /Oh no, oh no, he has morning wood, but. It’s so huge? Mine usually isn’t as big as this. His is gigantic as I can tell. What did I do? /

“Admiring the view?” Shrieking, Oncie looks up to see the Greedler smirking at him. “What no! I-I just woke up, and it just happened to- to-” “What? You couldn’t look away, is that it? Didn’t know you’d come to join me in bed last night.” “I didn’t come here on purpose; I fell asleep on the chair, and the next thing I know is waking up beside you.” Not believing him, the Greedler says “Oh really? For me, it looks like you want me. Furthermore, I think that your subconscious mind wants me. Why so embarrassed, dear? Everything you have is exactly what I have” Onceler, still as red as a tomato, doesn’t want to be made fun of, answers “That’s not it!” Curiously, the older one questions “Oh, it isn’t? Then what could that be? Is it your lack of sexual knowledge?” The Greedler knows what the Onceler means with ‘that’s not it’. He expects his massive dick. Thanks, cocaine! Although him already knowing, Greed wants to hear it from the younger ones. “no….” “Is it because of my many experiences in that field?” “Not quite” “Then how about you finally tell me what’s been bugging you before I’ll make you say it” That’s when he begins to place his hand on Oncelers covered crotch. The younger one wimps. “I- I.” Starting to rub faster, the Greedler demands an answer. “It’s your huge dick! Just how did it become so huge?” The Greedler stops immediately. “See? That wasn’t so hard now, was it? Good boy here is your reward”...

Greedler, still stroking the younger man’s crotch now looked into his eyes. He could’ve sworn he had never seen a darker shade of red in his entire life. As he was about to grab his zipper Onceler snapped back to reality. “N-no stop” He exclaimed while trying to push Greedler’s hands away from his lower regions. To his dismay his older version is way stronger than him, resulting in Onceler falling off his bed. As his back hit the floor, he let out a yelp of pain. The older one turns his body back around, not really caring about the younger one. “See… this is why you should always obey my commands.” The Onceler, confused and not believing what just happened, was now staring at the back of his older selves’ body. “Now go and make me some pancakes and some tea, you hear me?”  
Looking over his shoulder, the Greedler expects at least a nod from the Onceler. The smaller one nods and gets up from the ground. “Wait, Oncie?” “yeah?” The Greedler, while studying the teen in front of him, continues with his request. “Just leave them on the table, I’ll stay here a bit longer, enjoying myself.” After he says that, the millionaire pulls down the pyjama bottoms, relieving his hard cock, not full mode exposed, but enough for the younger to feel embarrassed all over again. The latter one makes a run for the door, before getting interrupted once more. “After making the paaaahncakes *moan*, you better head to the city. Don’t come back before the clock hits 5 pm. Youuuu *another moan follows* still must make more of the Thneeds, once you come back. Now leave or stay and join me.” Now, even Sonic can’t hold a candle to how fast the Onceler escaped his bedroom.

/If only he was that quick with making and selling the Thneeds. / The Greedler thinks. /Well let’s get back to business/ Greed grins as he was ready to pull his bottoms down, leaving him utterly naked down there and making him feel vulnerable. He starts with jerking himself off, first slowly, then faster, imagining how good it would feel to have someone’s mouth on his turned-on dick. /No/ he realises /It’s nothing special if someone else would suck me off. I want. /“Onceler!” he nearly screams as he feels his orgasm creep closer and closer. The closer he gets to his climax, the more he starts moaning loudly, sweat running down his forehead along with his breath becoming extremely fast and uneven. His lower region tenses and with one last pump, he was soon to cum hard. His orgasm lasted for a good while, due to him not masturbating for what seems to be months. Greed stays in bed after his fantastic high, relaxing while he hears the birds sing and the sun leaving a subtle warmth on his face. “God this feels nice, I could get used to that.”  
Meanwhile, the Onceler was quick to make breakfast. As if he can’t blush more, he was quite shocked as he heard the older man moan his name. /Okay Onceler, calm down. It’s not like he means you. It could be him moaning about, on the other hand, my future self-calls himself Greedler, so he’d probably fantasise about me. /“This is awkward as fuck...” He says, blushing more as he hears the other moans from Greedler. “Okay got to hurry up, I don’t want to be in the same house as him right now.” Still fully dressed from yesterday evening, the Onceler grabs his fedora, eats one pancake and then leaves with his Thneed wrapped around his neck. As soon as he is out the door, he turns back, for he is forgotten to take his expensive guitar with him, leaving once again, however slamming the door in the process.

As he rushes to the city centre not wanting to miss a potential customer, the Onceler plays his guitar while singing a cheerful song. It’s the same he was humming yesterday, right before he met his future self. Thinking about the man in his bed makes him shiver, even though it’s a sunny and hot day today. The warm sun on his face lets him forget about his dilemma for a moment or two. /This man is a creep. Is this future me? I mean... yeah, he is good-looking, and as he says famous and rich, however, this “alter” me is a horny bastard…. /  
Oncie reaches the centre of the city, smiles as he sees many “potential” customers. He stands on a stage next to the fountain, which is located right in the middle of the city. He starts playing a song so that he’ll grab the attention of many people. The plaza was filled with people, mostly tourists or teens enjoying themselves. 15 minutes later and he was surrounded by approximately 30 people. Oncie was trying his best to impress them, yet he finds himself running away, for they were booing him.


	5. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where them girls at? Oncie falls harder than Icarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

3rd person POV

As he finally escaped, Onceler was ready to call it a day, but as soon as he was about to leave the city, he looked around. There were kids in this district, playing around with a smile on their faces. It made him grin too, although that’s not the only thing that made him smile. Sitting on a bench, was a beautiful young girl, long curly blonde/brown hair and eyes as blue as if the sky and the ocean fused. Her body, oh god her body... If God were a woman, then the woman would have her body type. She is not as tall as he was, although it’s nearly impossible to be as tall as him. She was still above average with an hourglass type of body. The best part? She is playing an instrument, not just any, but the bass. The dream of every human being. She makes his heart skip a beat.  
“Hey, are you a musician?”/She is not talking to me, right? /“me?” pointing at himself while looking around to see if she meant someone else, she answers sarcastically “no, the billboard behind you, of course, I meant you!” Laughing, she points at his guitar. Blushing, the Onceler returns the smile and awkwardly walks towards her. “Y-yeah, no, I mean, kinda. I am an inventor, trying to sell my Thneed today, but my hobby is being a musician and knitting, oh god why did I tell you that.” Shaking her head, she beams him an innocent smile. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, I like men who can knit. The name is Kerstin by the way.” She holds out her hand for him to shake.  
“Kerstin Thneedberg, and you are?” He takes her hand and swings it with his sweaty palm. “Oh. I am the Onceler…. wait. Thneedberg? What a coincidence! Just like-” “Your product, yes, you mentioned it. The Thneed, right?” “Ehhh, yes.” He unwraps his Thneed from his neck and gives it to the young woman. “That’s my Thneed, I wanted to promote it today and eventually sell it, but it was a disaster.” She takes the Thneed and carefully studies it. “Hmmm. I like it… How about this; I buy your Thneed if you play on your guitar, while I do the same with my bass?” He was in love. “Eh, sure!” And they both played a duet together. They didn’t sing, though; they didn’t need to say anything. It was their chemical romance.

It was already dusk when they stopped their performance. “Oh god, I have to go home now.” She looks at him with a sad face “Already? Can’t you stay longer? You don’t have a curfew, do you?” He was worried too. He wished to spend more quality time with her, but he knew he had to go now. “Although I am an adult now and something like a curfew is history for me, I really have to go home before it gets dark.” She stands up too now. “It was nice meeting you Onceler. Here” She gives him money. “For the Thneed.” “What? That’s too much. I can’t take it all from you.” She then kisses him on the cheek. “See it as an investment for your company.” Her blue eyes are meeting his, her face shining in the golden hour light. “Tha-thank you.” As she walks away from the paralysed Onceler, she smiles. Oh, how bad it hit her too. The Onceler looks down on the bills she gave him and notices a small piece of paper. “Meet me again tomorrow at 11 a.m. -Kerstin T.” he whispers to himself.

On the other side, Greedler is sitting on the bed, tapping on his knee, while looking at his watch for the 50th time now. He isn’t worried about Onceler, not the slightest bit. Still, he hates it when he tells people to be punctual, and they decide to show up 2 hours later. “This is not how I remember it. I remember coming back home at 5 p.m., all sad and unmotivated. Where is Oncie? It’s half past six, and he still hasn’t returned from the city. I am hungry, and I am not going to make dinner myself.” Greedler stands up from the bed and makes his way to the window taking in the beautiful view outside of his walls. It’s not dark yet, but you can see how every animal and every plant prepares themselves for the following night. The sun is still here, but so is the moon. Honestly, it’s Greedlers favourite time of the day. He loves the colour scheme. As he was watching the time flying by, he notices a figure coming his way. The Greedler focuses on the faraway person, it’s Oncie, but he can tell that something is different from when he used to go back.

Sitting next to the door, Greedler waits until his younger self walks through it. The teen smiles and whistles, but as soon as Greedler talks, he stops. “So Oncie. How was it?” Curious as to what took the Onceler so long to come back and be happier as he ever has been, he stands up to look down on him. “Eh good, I guess.” “Aha. Did you sell your Thneed?” Arms crossed and with a deadly glare, the older replies. Onceler was scared and backed off a bit, hitting the table in the process. “I- I did.”/God is he intimidating/ the younger one thinks. Not buying his statement, the older calls him out. “That’s bullshit… You can’t have sold the Thneed on the first day. Tell me where it is and what took you so long?” Oncie was confused. /Why? Didn’t he sell the first one on the first day to Kerstin? /“I sold it to a girl. In return, I had to play songs with her. Didn’t you do it as well?” Now it was Greedlers turn to be confused. He sits down again and demands the younger to do so as well. “What’s her name?” “It’s Kerstin Thneedberg.” A bell rang instantly, and the Greedler knew who she was. “Thneedberg… As in mayor Thneedberg? Is she the mayor’s sister?”

God knows how much he hated the Thneedbergs, especially Lorenz Thneedberg, his long-time enemy. He was against him building his company because apparently, it was against the cities policy to support an environment-destroying-company as his one was. Lorenz Thneedberg lost the mayor election soon after. He then founded an NGO with the name “Against Thneed.inc.” He has some followers, but the number of customers Greedler has is at least 400 times as much as Thneedbergs fanbase. “I-I don’t know. She was just playing her bass guitar, and I joined in.” Shaking his head in disapproval, the Greedler once again turns to the younger one. “And now the Thneed belongs to a Thneedberg, correct?” Onceler nods his head, very slowly.  
“Oh, dear. What have you done? Don’t you know… Well, of course, you don’t, but the Thneedbergs are the worst. They are against us, expanding our company.” With his fake emphatic looking eyes, he stares directly into Oncelers blue orbs. He takes the younger one’s hand and draws circles on the back of Oncelers hand. “You need to cut ties with her. It’s for your best. Believe me. Now start making some more. You need to keep up with selling them, but first, make us some dinner, will you? I’ll go and take a shower now. Don’t bother joining me, I am not in the mood now.” But as soon as Greed stands up from the chair, the Onceler disobeys his orders. “No.” Turning around, the older one asks if the Onceler said something. “Yes, I did. I said no. I will not cut ties with her, for she is adorable and amazing, and make yourself some dinner, I am not your servant.” The Greedler, now furious, grabs Oncelers collar and holds him so, that he is looking straight into his eyes. “Oh, my… L like Oncie finally speaks up for himself. How pathetic that is.” Greedler then kisses him right on the lips. It’s not a chaste kiss, but more like a possessive one, as if he wants to claim the teen. Oncie knew that he couldn’t win this fight, but he will not give up. He tries to push the older one away but fails miserably. Greedler holds him close as he pushes him so that little Oncie is now trapped in between him and the wall. Keeping him steady, Greedler’s hand moves down to Oncelers pants. He breaks the kiss and whispers into Oncies ear “I don’t like it when the puppy bites back, so just obey from now on, and I will make you feel alive. You don’t need such a girl. From now on the only one to have you, to own you, will be me.” Onceler yelps and tries to kick him away, but it’s for no good use as the stronger one was becoming angrier with every kick. He stops yelping when he feels his pants getting zipped down and falling to his ankles. He is left with his underwear. “What a nice view. I’d fuck you right now, but you have been a bad boy, and I will not allow you to feel relieved.”

Pumping his semi-hard dick through the boxers, the Greedler could feel the boy tensing up under his touch. “Oh, I forgot, you are a virgin, so this is the first time someone’s touching you, right?” He didn’t get a reply, so his grip on the boy’s dick tightens. “I asked you something” “AAH, ah, yes….” He let loose a bit. “See, that wasn’t so hard. Stop being so stubborn.” His hand then wanders inside the boy’s boxers. Onceler moans, when his sensitive area was met with the fabric of the green gloves his future self was wearing nearly 24/7. He could feel himself close to climax as his breathing became faster, and he held onto Greedlers shoulder a little bit too tight for the older man’s liking.

Then it’s over. Cold as the Greedler was known to be, stopped touching the teen, leaving him with hickeys on the back of Oncelers neck. “if you were a good boy who made me dinner and in general did as I said, I’d let you cum under my touch, but seeing as you aren’t, I’ll leave you alone with a massive boner… Now you don’t need to start cooking me dinner anymore, I’ll grab something from the fridge. I wish you good luck with that erection of yours.” He grabs a snack from the refrigerator and heads to the bathroom. “Don’t bother sleeping in the bed tonight, as you are going to keep knitting more Thneeds. Good evening, sweetie.” As soon as the Greedler was out of sight, the Onceler fell to his knees, trying not to cry after what just happened. He doesn’t want to stay here tonight, but he knows that even if he leaves now, the Greedler would probably find him and punish him again. So, he came up with a plan. He will knit one more and, in the morning, he will leave earlier, so that the other one will still be asleep by the time he’d be heading for the city. He will meet her again, but he won’t tell Greedler about his encounter. His chest was tight, and he could feel a panic attack coming his way, so he opens a window and then throws away his tight shirt, leaving him breathing unsteady and hard. He never felt that bad in his entire life, not when his mother told him how much of a disappointment he was, nor when his brothers were mean to him when he was bullied in school for his fragile form and his love for knitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🥺🥺


	6. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oncie falls in love, while Greedler does something else :=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK & IV

3rd Person POV  
Morning came around faster as the Onceler thought it would. He doesn’t complain, though, for he feels quite relieved. Quickly grabbing his Thneed, he heads out, but not before making sure to at least write a letter for the older one, informing him, that little Oncie left him some pancakes in the fridge. It’s not 7 am, yet he made sure to hurry up, not really paying attention to the stunning environment. It was the dawn of the 2nd day, the birds were chirping, the grass was fresh and wet, just how he liked it. No cars, no traffic and most importantly; crisp and clean air, making him feel alive. It almost made him forget about the incident from last evening. Almost!  
He felt dirty and used. Just thinking about it makes him gag. He couldn’t believe someone, let alone himself, would be such an asshole. That person, sleeping in his bed and eating his food and “borrowing” money and clothes from him -yes, he noticed-, is not him, he would never become like Greedler.  
Entering the city gates, he wanders around. He felt like a lost puppy, no one seemed to be happy, everyone was half asleep, just slandering about, heads down and not ready to go to work/school/whatsoever. “Onceler, good morning. You are early! It’s not even 7, yet you are here.” Startled, the Onceler turns around to see none other than the beautiful woman from yesterday, the goddess herself; Kerstin. Her hair was pulled in a messy bun, her eyes full of life, not as dull as everyone else’s. “Ah-h good morning Kerstin” She gets closer to him, standing on her toes so she would look directly into his eyes. The Onceler, shocked and embarrassed, gulps. /She is so near, I can feel her breath on my skin/ He starts blushing. “Oh sorry, did I scare you?” She beams him a genuine smile. His heart skips a beat. “No, no, you didn’t. I am just easily frightened, that’s all... By the way, why are you already awake and on the way to...?” “Oh, I am helping my brother out”/Oh right her brother was the mayor, at least that’s what Greedler told me before he.../  
“He is the mayor, so he is very, very busy. I am his delivery girl. Taking documents from one meeting to another. I know it’s not much, but I just graduated and am currently looking for a job.”/How is she not a model yet? / Staring into each other’s blue eyes, both not really caring about the world outside of the invisible wall surrounding them. “You have gorgeous eyes, I could drown in them,” He says out loud, noticing his mistake as she starts laughing. He blushed and felt ashamed. “I am sorry I didn’t mean to say that out loud, I am such an idiot.” She whips away a tear “Haha, oh no, you aren’t an idiot. I wasn’t prepared for this comment. You are everything, but not an Idiot. Yours are as pretty as mine, if not prettier.” Her hands now on his cheek, gently caressing it.  
Her hands feel cool against his hot cheek, it was indeed, refreshing and amazing. When Greedler touched his cheek, he felt as if he was being stabbed with a knife, but now... He has never felt more protected and cared for. He really was falling for her. /She could be the one, my significant other. We would move in together, I would be the CEO of Thneed.Inc., while she would be the first lady, my first lady. I would give her the world if she’d let me. At the age of 30, we’d have 2 twin children, a boy and a girl. Oh, and also a dog, no cat/ When Onceler was 12, one of his bullies threw an angry cat -not a domestic one, mind you- at him. His face was scratched, and he needed to see a doctor afterwards, because the cat’s claws were poisoned, and it probably had rabies. To his dismay, his mother didn’t charge his bullies for making her son like this. She only told him that he needed to find courage…  
“I am sorry, but I really have to go now, but make sure to meet me back here at 1 pm, so we could grab something to eat. Sounds good?” She says calmly, waiting for his answer. “eh, oh yeah!” He scratches the back of his neck. “Sounds perfect.” “Nice, see you then Onceler, good luck with selling your Thneed, I told some friends of mine to stop by and give it a shot, so expect some “undercover customers.” As she leaves, she turns around giving him one last wink before heading towards the next meeting.  
*************************************************************  
The Greedler, soon to be awake after the first sun rays made their way through the cheap blinds on the window, yawns loudly. “What time is it?” He looks at the alarm next to his bed. “7:37 in the morning? God damn it that’s way too early for my liking.” Turning his head to fall asleep again, he remembered something important. /Oh, right... Onceler is probably asleep with his head on the kitchen table, drooling on his unfinished Thneed. Poor Oncie was too tired yesterday to still make an all-nighter. / The image of his younger self’s sleeping body, unconsciously with his hair standing in every direction, made him horny instantly.  
Pulling his underwear down, he glances at his fully erected dick. It was already leaking some precum. /Fuck, Oncie. What strange, but not unwelcome, affect you have on my body. / The Greedler looks around for some lube, trying to remember if he at least had some lotion near his nightstand. “Bingo.” The millionaire smirks brightly while putting some on his palm, rubbing the excess liquid on his enormous cock. Already starting off faster than other people would do, he starts thrusting it into the palm of his hand. Moaning, nearly screaming as he would shortly have to face his orgasm. The side wasn’t enough anymore, he grabs the pillow. He starts humping it, imagining Onceler looking at him with pleading eyes while riding the older one. That was it. He came. Hard and loud.  
He didn’t bother to clean his mess afterwards, as he was actually proud of his shot. Greedler pulls up his pants, still feeling sweat running down his forehead. He must admit; The last time he came so hard was when he masturbated for the first time. He was approximately 14 years old as he found some Playboys his brothers had stolen from their uncle.  
The Greedler walks into the kitchen, seeing that there was no Onceler insight. He wanted to show the younger one his achievement -the cum on his pillow- and make him have an erection in return, this time though, he’d let him cum eventually. But no Onceler means no sexy time :(.  
He sits down to see a letter addressed to him. It says: Good morning Greedler. I am already on the way to promote and hopefully sell the Thneed. I made some pancakes. They are in the fridge, and the maple syrup is in the right drawer, next to the sink. Feel free to make yourself a cup of coffee or some tea. See you later ~O  
“How strange...” He would never write something like that, never would and never did. “Something is wrong, but what?” Taking out the pancakes while brewing some tea, the Greedler found himself wondering where it went wrong. “I can’t remember myself meeting her, let alone talking and selling the Thneed to her. This is bad. Undoubtedly bad. This Thneedberg girl… Surely, she must be the reason for him to leave this early. Men always do the strangest things when trying to impress a girl. But not my boy! I can’t let him meet this arrogant human being called Lorenz Thneedberg. “Stabbing the pancakes with his fork, Greedler promises to make the Onceler cut ties with her family.  
********************************************************  
Legitimately, he did sell some Thneeds, well one, but about 10 people entered their names to get one on his next selling spree. He was proud, although he truly didn’t figure out who was the “friend” Kerstin mentioned. Speaking of Kerstin, she surely is a punctual person. “Right on time,” She says. “Did I make you wait? If that’s the case, I am truly sorry about it” The Onceler was unsure of what else to say. “Haha. No dear, you really didn’t. Now come on, I am hungry, and I have to go back to work soon.” She grabs his arm and leads him towards an Italian restaurant. “I hope you like Italian food?” She asks him. “Indeed, I do.” The Onceler replies. Hearing these polite words, she beams him another sincere grin.  
Entering the restaurant, they were seated next to a massive window on the second floor. “I like observing people. It’s kind of a hobby of mine.” She explains while looking outside, not caring about making eye contact with the young man in front of her. “That’s a strange hobby if you ask me.” She laughs, now looking at him. “Says the boy who likes to knit.” “Heeeyyy... I thought you liked boys who can knit.” Fake pouting, he crosses his arms on his chest with a `huff’ sound. “I do, I do. In fact, I find them quite sexy.” He blushes. Oh, damn this woman for her straightforwardness. They chatted for what seems to be hours before paying the bill -individually- and leaving. 

She holds his hands as they were making their way towards, well he doesn’t know where she was leading him. However, he didn’t care. He again imagined his future life with her by his side. “You are cute when you are spacing out.” She brings him back to reality. He feels quite flattered by her “cute” compliment. “I like that you are not like other boys our age. You are so natural, so cute, so extraordinary, I like that about you.” His heart went Dokie Dokie. Their eyelids half-open they lean forward, but before the impact, that would change his life, they were brought back to reality by her pager going off. “Oh, sorry duties’ calling, but I hope we could do that again. Maybe as a date next time?” HE COULDN’T HANDLE IT ANYMORE, as his heart would soon be outside of his chest, that’s for sure. “YES! I mean yes, that would be fantastic.” He holds her hands in his, bringing her closer in return. “Lovely. How about tomorrow night? We could go to my place, I cook something, and we’d have some candlelight dinner. How does that sound?” He leans in closer, now whispering. “Absolutely marvellous.” She was the one to close the gap between them. Innocent and sweet like a cherry blossom, that’s how he would describe their first kiss.  
After their lips parted, Onceler couldn’t help but bite his mouth as the rosy colour spread all over his face, making him embarrassed. Her loving eyes stared back into his for what seemed like an eternity to him. Slowly disentangling her hand from his, she shot him one last astonishing smile “Then I’ll see you very soon! Goodbye, Onceler “He barely could contain his happiness as he bid her goodbye.  
The whole way back, his heart was beating like crazy. He didn’t care about Greedler being upset about his late arrival, nor how many Thneeds he sold today. All he could think of, all he wanted to think about was Kerstin. She stepped into his life, and it felt as if she had brought colour into his dull existence. The young man was practically prancing through the streets and grinning like a moron. As he was approaching his home /which felt queer to him since his older self had been occupying it day and night / he inhaled one final breath of happiness, before stepping into Greedler’s territory.  
To his surprise, he discovered Greedler waiting for him at the kitchen table instead of the bed for once. His hair was tangled up, and he looked quite sleep deprived. If Onceler wouldn’t know better, he’d feel pity for the man in front of him, as he clearly had a rough day and didn’t even bother to eat the pancakes. Next to him was a crumpled piece of paper - most likely Oncelers note - that Greedler didn’t bother to throw away. “Hey, I did well today. I sold a Thneed and received more requests for our product” exclaimed Onceler, in hopes to lift Greedler’s spirit up a little, since he was not in the mood to receive another one of his aggressive, sexual banters. The other didn’t bother to reply, he only let out a small grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for next week’s chapter


	7. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by IV & CK

Onceler POV

I can’t believe how petty this guy is! I don’t even understand why he was mad yesterday. So, what if I sold it immediately? This only implies I’m doing my job far better than he did, while he was in my shoes. Not letting it get to me, I pull out my teapot from a kitchen drawer and start preparing some tea. He has to cool down eventually, doesn’t he? While I was concentrating on which tea to make tonight, I didn’t notice Greedler creeping up on me.  
“You met up with that Thneedberg slut, didn’t you?” I froze for a second. Truth to be told, he caught me completely off guard. I could feel the anger rising in my face, but I refused to act up and give him the show he most likely asked for. I tried to remain calm and keep my voice steady.” No, I didn’t, you told me she wasn’t right for our future business. You of all people should know how much I value- sorry we value our Thneed.” Blessing the fact that I wasn’t facing this other me, I granted myself a small grin for being able to talk back to him without stuttering.  
I was about to remove my teapot as I noticed the water was boiling when I saw two hands trapping me between the counter and Greedler. His movements had such a force that I couldn’t help but feel startled by them. “Do you really think I’m this stupid? Have you forgotten that I’m you? When you lie your ears turn red, it’s quite the giveaway” His tone was so sharp and deadly, that I forgot how to breathe for a moment. “As you’ve confirmed my assumption from before, I politely ask you to stay away from this girl. Or else I’ll be even rougher with you from now on. Don’t fucking try me” His face was now right in front of mine, and I was sure he could see the fear in my eyes. It was as if he looked directly into my soul, with his animal-like glare. I was trying to say something, anything but I couldn’t. No matter what I wanted to say, the words couldn’t escape my mouth.  
Greedler, growing more and more impatient, grabbed my arms. It felt like he could crush me right then and there. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my collar, pulling me towards him. His grip was so tight, I could see his veins tensing up. He dragged me by my collar and started ripping off my buttons while aggressively going for my neck. My hands and legs were trembling. I tried forcing my hands to do something, but I could barely lift them anymore. As I was peering down, Greedler forcefully pulled me by my hair, so that I would look at him. There was no trace of humanity left in his eyes as he started pulling me into a rough kiss. I was at my end. I didn’t know what to do, it seemed impossible to get away from this beast.  
I closed my eyes, begging for him to finish quickly as I felt his hand travelling down. ‘“Then I’ll see you very soon! Goodbye, Onceler”’ Her words shot through my brain and all I could think about was seeing Kerstin’s face again. I don’t want this. I can’t imagine Kerstin seeing me like this, vulnerable and broken. I need to make him stop. I NEED TO MAKE HIM STOP. As if someone had knocked me back to my senses, I felt my blood boiling up. Finally, my hands started obeying me again, and I started lifting them up. Greedler, already making his way into my pants, didn’t seem to notice my movements. “stop it” He didn’t hear me. “I SAID STOP IT” As I exclaimed, I pushed Greedler finally off me, resulting in him crashing into the table and knocking off a chair. He seemed just as surprised as I was. Before I let him say or do anything. I grabbed my fedora again and rushed out of the house. I didn’t know where I was running off to, but I knew it had to be far away from him. 

*****************************************  
3rd person POV  
No one has ever resisted Greedler before and -most importantly- made him knock down a chair while hitting the table as well as leading him to fall to the cold kitchen floor. He was indeed petrified to say at least. Not only did the Onceler stand up for himself, no… He got rejected by his younger self. He, himself, rejected him. He couldn’t process it. Imagine trying to jerk off, when all of a sudden you stop yourself forcefully, not knowing why. Hard to explain it…  
Standing up, he still felt terrified from the Oncelers actions 10 minutes ago. His head hurt from the crash, and he felt pain spreading through his lower abdomen. Speechless, Greedler takes the chair and smashes it into the wall, breaking it in return. He holds himself steady with his left hand while pulling his hair with the right one. “Unbelievable,” he says for the first time after nearly raping his past self.  
“What became of me? Even if someone did reject me, I’d feel -probably- nothing…” He turns his head towards the window, cursing as his headache was still present. “... but being turned down by myself... “He doesn’t know how to finish his sentence, as it would fuck with his brain. Not only did his head hurt, but he felt a familiar tightness in his chest; His heart began to ache, and it felt like he would soon be having a panic attack. The last time he had a panic attack was when he turned 21. His brothers trapped him inside the closet, not letting him out until he would give them 10% from his income. Just thinking about his family made him feel worse. He opened the door to let the cold, late afternoon air hit him. He inhaled, long and deep, before exhaling. He repeated the same action about 20 times.  
After his near panic experience, he looked around. No Onceler around. “Why would he though. It’s probably the best to let him do his thing for tonight.” Considering going out for a drink, or 5, the Greedler -again- “stole” some of Oncelers saving. “It’s not really stealing if it used to be my money, right?” He needed a drink. He left the house, wearing his only suit, but without his hat and sunglasses. He didn’t need them, as it was the late afternoon and midsummer, thinking that they were just unnecessary stuff to carry around with. Closing the door behind him, he doesn’t care to lock it, as he - and the Onceler- were the only ones living here.  
He reached into his pocket, pulling out one of his cigars and bringing it to his mouth. He soon found the lighter to lit it with. He took a deep drag. The wildlife was watching him go by, polluting the air with his smoking. The Lorax was here too, just hidden from the Greedler. He wouldn’t admit it, although he was watching them the whole time. The Lorax felt sick. Never would he have thought that Greedler turned out even worse than 5 years prior, after cutting down the last tree. He hated him, also if hate was a strong word and should not be used too often. /Poor past self Onceler/ He thinks to himself while petting one of the barb-a-loot babies.  
Greedler was soon met with the city sign “Welcome to Muzantown. The number of inhabitants; 5810” and a photo of young Lorenz Thneedberg. He felt like throwing up, not because the picture was a bad one, no-no. The thing that made him sick was that he had a halo painted on his head. “Asshole.” The Greedler says out loud. He walks towards a -shitty- noble bar, which he remembered had to shut down 2 years after the Thneed skyrocketed. “Wonder why.” Sarcasm has always been his friend.  
Sitting down on one of the bar stools, he orders himself a Gin Tonic with Hendricks Gin, his all-time favourite. “I see you are a man of culture” Next to him on the other bar stool, sat a -very- pretty and young lady, not older as he was. “Well, thank you, Miss?” “Love, Love Hargreaves, daughter of...” “Erik Hargreaves, CEO of Umbrelineed, correct?” She glances at him with an astonished look on her face. Her brown orbs were sparkling at him, mentioning her family business. Sweeping away a loose strain from her face, she creeps closer towards him, smirking at him playfully, nibbling on her Martini, Love replies. “Well, Mr Green Suit, may you tell me your name as well?” He takes out her hand which he gladly brings towards his lips, kissing it on the back, he whispers “The name is Greedler, its pleasure to meet you, Love.”  
“The pleasure is mine Mr Greedler. As I can tell you are not from around here, are you?” He takes in her full appearance. Long dark brown hair neatly pulled into a low ponytail, brown deep orbs reminding him of a deer, sun-kissed skin and a tight red fancy looking dress with matching heels and purse, her full lips were coated with a thin layer of Martini and red lipstick, which seemed so damn kissable, that the millionaire imagined them around his dick, sucking him off. As soon as he thought about having her begging on her knees, he remembered the Onceler turning him down. “Oh me? I am indeed, not from here. However, I hope to soon build up my Franchise company located in this city.” “I see, mind telling me more about yourself over some more Gin Tonic and maybe some Tequila afterwards?”  
Blame him feeling rejected and lonely, but he couldn’t stop drinking with her while telling her a bit about himself. He caught her attention and vice versa. He swore it was the smirk she gave him, that damn seducing smile. It was clear, she wanted him, and to be honest, he wanted her as well. Even though he was aroused and ready to head towards her home for the night being, he couldn’t bring himself to actually fuck her, not tonight.  
3 Gin Tonics later “I am sorry Love, but I can’t go with you tonight. See something happened earlier today, and I just felt the urge to get drunk and smoke some weed.” They were standing outside now, both having a cigar in their hand. She turns to directly look in his eyes. “That’s not a problem, here…” She gives him a piece of paper with her name and number on it. “Call me if you ever want to, you know… Oh and about the weed, I got something good at home, like I said call me and I might spare you some of mine.” She winks at him, blushing due to the alcohol in her bloodstream. As soon as he wanted to thank her for the offer, a black car pulled up. “Ups, dats mine…*hick*.” she drunkenly states. Greedler -the Gentleman he was- pulled the back door open for her to climb through it. He admits the beauty of her car. A reliable black Jeep Compass limited with tinted glasses and leathery black seats. The car was not that impressive if you owned a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, a Jaguar, a Bugatti Veyron and a Ferrari FFX K. Still, her car was a sight to look at. “Well, I bid farewell, dear Love.” “The same goes for you, Mr Greedler. May we hopefully meet again.” Closing the door, the Jeep drove off, leaving him behind waving at it until he couldn’t see the car anymore.

The Greedler was drunk, that’s for sure. He got used to it, but sometimes -like tonight- he felt as if he would throw up any second now. 5 Gin Tonics, 2 Tequila and 1 Martini Dry, had a massive impact on him -Maybe it was because he hadn’t eaten the whole day long-. The way back home felt like an eternity for a -very- drunk human being. Finally reaching his stay in the middle of the night, he literally stumbled through the door. God bless he didn’t lock it, or else he would be sleeping outside tonight. He picked up a water bottle from the fridge and went straight to bed. Fully dressed and covered in sweat, he fell asleep shortly after “lying” -falling- down onto his bed.  
On the outside of his home, following Greedler undercover, was little Oncie. Checking if his “roommate “was already asleep so he could grab some of his stuff, he noticed that the older one was knocked out cold. /O God, that smell of sweat mixed with alcohol, he must be drunk. / The Onceler then carefully, not trying to make some noise, peered through the small gap on the door leading inside his bedroom. /God he is such a moron, can’t even hold himself back when he is out drinking. / The Onceler sees his older self shivering. /He will catch a cold if I let him sleep like this. If I let him, then he will get a cold, meaning he -hopefully- wouldn’t harass me anymore, on the other hand… I might need to stay with him, I really don’t want to know what could happen if I let my future self die./ Debating whether to assist his counterpart or to leave him to die, the younger one decided on at least close the blinds properly, so the drunk one wouldn’t wake up anytime soon unless his energy is fully restored. The Onceler leaves his room to sleep on the “sofa” next to his kitchen table. His house may be small, but it was at least comfortable, or so he thought before listening to the tape water leaking. He set his alarm for 6 am so he would have enough time to clean up and leave without a trace.  
*Earlier this afternoon*  
After running away today, Onceler found himself sitting under an old Oak tree while trying to catch his breath. He had his knitting essentials with him, as well as some Truffula cotton for him to knit some more Thneeds. “The show must go on,” he said while trying to forget the event from earlier. Hours passed, and he finished 5 more Thneeds. He looked around, noticing the already dark night covering the landscape. He had a flashlight with him, which he would occasionally use. Now was such an occasion, but as soon as he was about to start Thneed #6, he saw a familiar-looking man slandering through the woods. It was Greedler. Panic spreading through his body, he tried to hide the flashlight so Greedler wouldn’t be able to see him. Still, Onceler noticed the man’s weird behaviour. Curiosity took over him, and he decided to follow the older one. /That damn bastard didn’t even lock the door? What if someone would hide inside my house and steal from me? Or if that person was some rapist/, He stopped in the middle of his track as he recalled the actions from earlier.


	8. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

Greedler POV  
“God, my head hurts, why am I such a pussy when it comes down to drinking beverages with a high alcohol percentage.” Looking around to grab the water bottle I took from the fridge last night, I realised that I had a warm and fuzzy blanket on top of me. Dizzily I scan the room, laying my eyes on the curtains. “This is fairly odd. I can’t remember my drunk self closing them. Peculiar…” Knowing that I didn’t close the curtains, due to me not even caring if the door was unlocked or not, I tried to figure it out. Ever been hungover while trying to figure out who tucked you into bed last night? Well, I sure have now. Wonder if I had any Aspirin with me, then again, I was Onceler, I didn’t go out for a drink, but instead would sit at home being lonely and neglected.  
After some stumbling and feeling lightheaded, I searched for something to cure my massive ache. Reaching the living room/kitchen, I finally found at least one pain killer pill. I opened my bottle filled with water and some, what I call- drunk blurb, and tried to swallow this large pill. I hate taking pills, but drinking some coughing syrup was the worst. When I was a child, I would always throw up when I smelled coughing syrup. It was/is so gross and thinking about it makes me gag. Disgusting.  
I didn’t care to sit down on one of the chairs as the sun was being a complete dick. I sat in the dark bedroom for some more time, before deciding on whether to go throw up now or hold it back if possible. Nope, I really had to go kiss the toilet.  
I kneeled in front of it, hands on both sides of the toilet lid while I prayed to the porcelain god himself. Kind of fascinating -if you ask me. How much a single human being can drink until they are in an excited state, let alone feeling the need to puke on repeat. After 10 minutes of throwing up, standing up, kneeling back down, on repeat, I found myself being utterly empty before walking back towards the bedroom. I had my eyes closed due to the pain still spreading through my head. I sit down on the bed feeling a bit better -well I don’t feel the need to go vomit- until… “Someone is looking bad, I see.”/That voice…. Could it be/  
Still not opening my eyes, I reply. “What do you want Lorax?” I can feel him creeping closer. “You know what I am here for. But...” Now was the time I looked at him for the first time, waiting for him to continue. “I got to be honest with you kid, I was indeed the one to bring you back in time, but now I am not here to lecture you about your misbehaviour. Can you guess why I am talking to you right now?” Puzzled I try to figure it out. It took me a while -blame it on my drunk ass state- but I eventually figured it out. And oh boy, was I shocked and angry to say at least. “Don’t tell me he…” He answered immediately, confirming my speculation. “Yes, Greedler. Your younger self did it again. I overheard him saying how he needed to make more Thneed and that he didn’t want to disturb your sleep. Guess he needed his newest” invention I see right over there.” He pointed towards the corner of the room, and I can see Oncelers “vacuum-plucker” standing in it. The Lorax carried o with his speech. “He looked quite terrified while talking about you. Anyway, I hope you are happy, for I will not let you go back to the future. Now go and clear up your misunderstandings. Oh, and guess who thought that old you would change when I play matchmaker?” “Don’t you dare say it,” I speak through my clenched teeth. “I was the one who made him/you meet the Thneedberg girl. I like her. I hoped she would change you.” Angry as I was, I stand up, not paying attention to my still throbbing head. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT THAT I WOULD HOOK UP WITH SOMEONE LIKE THE THNEEDBERGS?” “I didn’t say that I meant your current self, but Onceler sure seems happy with her. I think they have a rendezvous at her place tonight, so yeah... I think he is happy, not like you.” As I turned around to stare at the problematic orange furball, he vanished. I never felt more disappointed and angrier (and perhaps a bit jealous) about my younger self. He will regret coming home tonight.  
If the Thneeds are going to be sold out soon, I think I need backup. I am going to send a letter to my family, stating that I need their help as the Thneed is a big trend now, but first I need to get myself cleaned, I look and smell like a homeless person. Believe me when I say that after a nice long shower, which you take to rehabilitate from your lousy hangover, you feel like a newborn baby, coming right out of your mother’s vagina.  
Now that my shower time came to an end, I dry myself with one of Oncelers towels, holding it up to my nose, I inhaled the queer but pleasant odour of my younger self. Subsequently, blood rushed down my private region. However, I must postpone my little “wanking off” time, for I should write a letter -addressed to my dearest family- first.

“Dear family,  
How have you all been doing since my departure? I regret not writing earlier, but at least I can now call myself a soon to be a prosperous businessman as my Thneed is exceptionally fashionable. Demand for my Thneed is enormous.  
Why am I writing you may ask? Plucking and knitting takes a reasonable amount of time and effort. You see, I currently don’t have enough earnings for building my own Factory including staff for production, as well as commercialisation of my product.  
Please come over to see for yourselves. I might as well show you my new love interest, Kerstin Thneedberg, sister of city mayor Lorenz Thneedberg.  
Kindest regards,  
The Onceler”

“Damn Greedler I must admit, you have done a great job writing this, even if you aren’t completely sober. Now let’s head to the post office.” I wanted to wear my green suit again but seeing as it had stains and smelled like your alcoholic dad’s bedroom, I decided to wear something from Onceler’s wardrobe. Skinny black jeans with a button-up white shirt. My hair fell naturally, and since I have not dried it entirely, it has some curls in it too. My beard has grown a bit, and I should trim it sooner than later.  
As I was searching for my green sunglasses, I noticed a crumpled up piece of paper falling out of my pocket. It was the one Love gave to me last night. “Oh, Love, I should call you as soon as possible. I need some of that good old Maui wowie.”  
I left the house, now locking it as I was sure that little Oncie wouldn’t be at home anytime soon. “I should check on him afterwards; The letter has priority.” Thinking about the Lorax’s words, I entered the post office. /Yes… his behaviour will have consequences. Prepare yourself Onceler, for you not knowing what you summoned when cutting down your first Truffula tree and disobeying my orders.”

*****************************  
Onceler POV  
Look, I absolutely had to cut down the tree. There was unquestionably no way in hell for me to return to my, or Greedlers - I am honestly not sure anymore - home. It was nearly noon so he should be awake any time soon if he isn’t already. I don’t have a death wish, however, I needed my vacuum plucker, or else I had to cut down the tree with my good old friend; Axe  
I wonder why Greedler doesn’t want me to chop them down. There is surely no way that chopping down one of the Truffula trees would somehow change the future. “Yeah right, I am not the bad guy here.”  
I dragged the whole tree towards my current stay - the spot underneath the oak tree -, before starting to knit some more Thneeds, not realising the lightning behind me hitting the exact same place from where I cut this tree down. I was too into making these damn Thneeds to understand my mistakes.  
“And voila! The last Thneed is finished, for now at least.” 3 Thneeds were all I could make out of one Tree. I relax for a while, letting the bright sun kiss my skin, while a small gust blew through my hair. It was nearly perfect. “I wish you were here with me, dearest Kerstin” I look down on my watch, now aghast and alarmed, I packed my stuff, running towards my home, really not caring if he was inside or not. /God’s on my side today./ I think as I grab the handle, noticing that it was indeed locked. Thankfully I always have a spare key hidden under my fedora for such reason. Carefully not trying to make any noise, I peeked my head inside seeing if the room was bright. My heart was beating like crazy, but as soon as I saw the empty room, I felt at ease again. Hoping to find something suitable for the dinner date tonight I opened my wardrobe.  
“Where is it?” I searched everywhere for my -only- white shirt. However, my hopes were crushed. “Great - At first he steals my money, now my clothes…heck he even stole my house” I let out a sigh as I rummaged through my closet in hope to find anything that would at least look semi appropriate for the dinner with the Thneedbergs. I finally stumbled upon an old shirt that I wore for my graduation ceremony. As I was trying it on I came to realise that the slight blue shirt was missing a few buttons. “Well that’s just great, but it’s the best I have right now” Out of fear of the Greedler returning any time soon, I quickly brushed my hair, cleaned my face and allowed myself a small snack from the fridge before heading out again.  
I really wasn’t in the mood to see him, and all my brain could think about was the rendezvous with Kerstin and her brother. To be frank, I was a little nervous because I wanted to make a good first impression. As I was walking away from the house, I came up with a plan. At first, I would try to sell these new Thneeds I made and then I’d go and buy flowers for Kerstin. Heck if I don’t earn any money today, I’ll just go to the forest and pluck some for her. Just the thought of seeing her tonight made me blush like a fool. Slowly approaching the city, I started humming the melody of that song we played together. For the first time in a while, I felt secure and loved. I only prayed that Greedler would leave me alone - at least on this beautiful day.  
**********************  
Greedler POV  
Candidly, I was feeling bad for Oncie, since I was the one inviting his -our- family over to help out. Nevertheless, he shouldn’t have cut down the truffula tree at all. /Why, you idiot? / I thought to myself as I was exiting the post office. /Why must you be so stubborn, blind, so fucking in love? It disgusts me./  
I don’t wear my hat today, as I was sure that it would lead to some crooked glances from passengers, however, I do wear my sunglasses as they were kind of my trademark -if you exclude the Thneed.- Why am I stating these facts? My head hasn’t been in contact with the direct sun for a while now and me being hungover too didn’t help the fact that I feel a sunstroke coming my way.  
I had to cool down my head and face somehow, or I would have collapsed, so I did something I thought I would never do again; buying a cheap and filthy cap from a dirty and nasty discounter, as well as some water -I also have to cure my hangover one way or another-  
I check the time; 4:19 p.m. /Onceler must be at home by now, changing into whatever would suit for this rendezvous of his. Nah... he probably changed a long time ago, just strolling through the streets now, like me, and buying a token for his girlfriend, not like me. / The closer I got to the city centre, the further away my mind went. I don’t even notice all those people passing me with something familiar wrapped around their necks. I came to an abrupt halt as I saw the scenario in front of me; Little me promoting and selling my goods. My heart began to flatter as my eyes met his for a brief second. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn’t realise that it was me under this ugly I<3MUZANTOWN baseball-cap.  
He had his hair combed back, something I do for 3 years now. He stole my hairstyle, but it looked hella fine on him too. The next thing that came to my attention was him not wearing his fedora. I mean, okay... His hair would probably tangle up and be messy by the time he’d wear it. But there was something else about him… He wears... “...my graduation suit?” I whispered. /Wow... You really want to impress a stupid girl I see... Good luck with that Onceler. / I left the scene as fast as possible. I need something... Something that would make me feel good again… Something that would swallow my sorrow and something that I could use to drown my frustration. Frankly, I need a joint.  
`Hello? `“Hi, Love? Here is Greedler from yesterday. “I recall now. You were at the bar, yesterday, right? You were the gentleman who would open the door for me, correct? ` I laugh “Yeah, that was me. You said that I should call you if I needed to feel the numbness that smoking would give me.” `My address is ……… Meet me in 3 hours. ‘“Thank you.” I say and hang up. Now the only thing left to do is wait for the 3 hours to pass by… So…. I began drinking again. As two hours have passed, I found myself stumbling through the streets of Muzantown. I was in a wealthy district as I could tell from the buildings surrounding me. I kept going until I saw the gates of a house. Not any home, but the Thneedbergs mansion.  
“I should check on him. Just to make sure he is alright.” Now even though I was a bit tipsy from the alcohol, I still kept myself from merely knocking on the front door and making a scene. I do it the “sane way”. I watched them through the window. Everything was going… well? There was no action, no drama, nothing. Just sitting, eating and talking. I could see him blush from time to time, but no, nothing.  
OHHH HOW WRONG I WAS……  
The moment I started walking away, Thneedbergs sister was making out with innocent Oncie. Thneedberg has just left, and they were already making out? What are they doing? What is he doing? My heartbeat rapidly, and I felt my blood boiling as they were about to go the full way. I had to leave, or neither she nor he would survive my wrath. I left, I ran, I sprinted away from them.  
I knocked on the door, and to my surprise there she was; Love. Oh, beautiful, naive little Love. Tonight, you are going to be my replacement. Don’t take it personally. “Good evening Mr Greedler.” She says as she led me inside her excellent loft apartment. I was quick to kiss her with lust clouded eyes and a hunger for some body heat. This night is going to be high and sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: every Thursday


	9. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

Oncelers POV

/God, why am I so nervous/ I thought to myself as soon as I rang the bell. Her “home” was at least 20 times the size of mine. The gate alone is gigantic, I can’t wait to see the inside of her mansion. To my surprise -and also dismay- was her brother the one answering the door. “Ah, you must be Onceler, right?” I nod my head in slow motion. “Oh, I beg your pardon, where are my manners? The name is Lorenz Thneedberg, the current mayor of Muzantown and brother of your date tonight, Kerstin Thneedberg. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”/His politeness and etiquette are so formal. I can’t do these. Onceler, now shake his hand god damn it and get it together! /“Thank you, sir...” I shake his hand. /His handshake is firm too. This Lorenz guy really knows what he wants…. I aspire to be like him/  
`You need to cut ties with her. It’s for your best. Believe me. ‘I can hear his voice inside my head. “The pleasure is all mine Mr Thneedberg - I mean mayor Mr Thneedberg.” `You need to cut ties with her. It’s for your best. ‘“No need to be that polite kid. Just call me Lorenz.” He smiles at me. It wasn’t a sincere one, but more like a /fake one? /“Now then, Onceler. I have heard some rumours about that invention of yours; The Thneed. Please do come inside and tell me everything about it.” He leads me inside the house, and I swear to God, if it wasn’t for Kerstin, I wouldn’t be here right now, talking with this terrifying man.  
`Cut ties...’  
“Wow,” I said out loud, gawking at this marvellous view in front of me. The entrance alone was intimidating; a red carpet leading to two stairs, both being symmetrical to one another, connecting at the top. The walls were painted in an ivory white -neither white nor yellow, just the perfect combination with the red carpet and the breath-taking chandelier. – “You can leave your jacket here, please take off your shoes too. Next to the coat rank is a drawer. Inside you’ll find some slippers in your size. When you are ready, please meet us in the dining room. The room is located on our right, Kerstin must be ready any time now.”/How can a man be this polite and sympathetic, while at the same time so snobby and terrifying? / He must have noticed my bouquet and the small box I have bought as a surprise gift for Kerstin because he was pointing at the flowers. “I see you have bought her some flowers, I will put a vase on the table for you after you present them to my sister.” I nod my head, thanking him in return.  
He was not lying when he said that they would have my shoe size. I have always had large feet and shopping for shoes usually resulted in me being disappointed and sad, for I rarely find fitting shoes. I put them on as fast as possible and then “sprinted” to the dining room while trying not to stumble and fall on my face. Don’t want the mayor to think that I am clumsy, even though I am in fact the personification of clumsiness.  
Entering the room, I felt my jaw falling wide open. It wasn’t the astounding room that made me feel this way, nor was it the deliciously smelling dish presented on the table, because she had my full attention. Kerstin, dressed in a tight emerald green cocktail dress, her hair was put into a messy bun, but not too dirty for you to think she wasn’t a neat and orderly human being. She had some decent makeup -concealer, mascara and a light rose coloured lipstick- on her face. If the teens nowadays set a standard on how much makeup you need to have, then they would be prostitutes, while Kerstin would be a meadow, surrounded by trees, fresh air and lots of flowers. /She is it, the one and only. /  
I move closer to her, handing her the bouquet of flowers I have bought earlier. At the moment, I forgot about how nervous I have been. “You look amazing,” I say, making her blush in return. -mind you that I haven’t been blushing for quite some time now because she made talking to her seem so naturally- She directly locks eyes with me. “I can say the same thing about you too. You look handsome tonight, not like you don’t look handsome every single day.” Leaning in, our lips met for a chaste kiss. Butterflies are dancing in my stomach, and I can feel my heart beating rapidly. /This is going to be a fantastic evening/

*time skip brought to you by O’Hare’s diet fresh air in a bottle. Now with fewer calories and cleaner air for a fresher breath. Available April 1st*

“So now Onceler, tell me a bit about that Thneed of yours.” We finished our dinner about 15 minutes ago. Quite frankly I can confirm that we are indeed a little itty-bitty bit tipsy. Blame the red wine (Merlot), and the aperitif (Negroni), as well as the digestive (Grappa) for my current condition.  
I sit across from Lorenz and next to my beautiful, yet sneaky Kerstin, with my back facing the window behind me. Why sneaky may you wonder? Well… Her left hand was wandering up and down my tights for quite some time now, while her brother was too naïve to fully progress what was really going on under the table of his. “My Thneed? Well, thanks for asking, my Thneed is selling rapidly and I can hardly keep up with the demands. I plan on producing them on one of your provided premises. My goal is to sell at least 2000 before expanding the company, and that’s where you would play a part; If you’d be willing to lend me one of your towns lots, I can build my factory on it. You, as the mayor of Muzantown, would get 1,5% while I start paying back the money I lend from the bank.” He stares at me with his eyes narrowed. “That’s not what I wanted to hear from you. Before I invest in something, I’d like you to give me a proper elevator pitch and business plan. -”/What the hell is an elevator pitch? Literally a pitch in an elevator? /“- Please tell me about your Thneeds journey. What is it made from? Where is it made? How is it made? And so on.” I am shocked. He isn’t even the CEO of a company, and he knows more than my former teacher, Mrs Proudrider.  
“The Thneed is made with my own two hands. It consists of the cotton of the truffula trees as well as some love and patience. There is nothing else inside, just some cotton and threads to keep it together. For one Thneed I need the cotton of one whole- ““Are you for real? I am wearing a whole tree for the past days?” Kerstin had interrupted me mid-sentence, lifting her hand up and away from my tight, while looking upset and... hurt? “What my sister means is that… boy, you can’t use a whole truffula tree for just one Thneed, if you continue with that attitude… Then I must tell you to move somewhere else. Even if you don’t chop them down and only pluck them, that will lead to food shortages for the animals eating the berries.” “Also, what about the poor little things who built their nest, their home, on one of the treetops?” I feel like I was trapped in an ambush, they are the hunters, and I am their prey.  
“Please Onceler, tell me you will stop your plans… I can’t be with you if you decide to destroy our environment. I beg you, dear Onceler, for the environment and for us, because I really do like you Onceler. You can work for my brother, though, and we would see each other all the time. Pretty please?” She was holding my hands, leaning forward so that I could see her boobs being pressed together. Again… Blame it on the alcohol, but I really don’t want to make her sad and mad, though I can’t believe the words leaving my mouth. “Okay…” She kisses me, and my brain became lightheaded as it was trying to process what just happened.  
“That’s good… Ah, I have got a text message, hold on…. Oh my. I am sorry, but I need to go. It’s an emergency. I’d be back in a few hours, however, if you are planning on leaving earlier, please consider accepting the job offer. It’s my wish as well. Now then, I must bid you goodbye. Nice meeting you, Onceler.” And he was out of the door faster than a horny teenage boy when he finally gets to lose his virginity.  
Talking about virgin teenagers and their needs… Kerstin was all over me the second he had left. Her chair fell as she was now sitting on my lap, kissing me like there is no tomorrow. Her hands were in my hair, pulling at it -gently, but with pressure. - It took me a while until the shook of suddenly someone making out with you disappeared, and I found myself enjoying the sweetness of the moment. “Let’s go to my room.” I could only nod before being led to her huge bedroom. I whistle. “Like what you see? Well, I hope that’s not the only thing you’d like to see tonight.” She pushes me onto her bed, unzipping her dress in return, revealing her black lace teddy bodysuit.” My eyes automatically wandered down her perfectly shaped body so I could observe it better. Her lingerie doesn’t cover her skin entirely, and I swear, I can see her nipples.  
/Am I ready to do this? I guess so? / Before I can overthink it, she tackles me, sitting down on my lap again, kissing me passionately. “I bought this for you today. You like it?” My breath hitched as I answer with an unsteady “fuck, yes! I do.” My ears turned red, but I didn’t notice it. I felt a mouth sucking the skin on my neck while rocking her hips so that she was sitting on my crotch now. She would leave some visible hickeys. Her hands try to make their ways under my shirt, lifting it up and over my head and soon they were on my -now- naked upper body, touching every part of it. Carefully, as if my body was going to shatter to pieces, she caresses my chest. Rubbing circles and pulling on my hair were definitely her favourite parts until now.  
After some more minutes had passed, I could tell that she now was fed up with our hanky-panky. “Please Onceler, touch me. I need the sensation of your skin on my skin.” I do as she tells me to, obeying her orders as if she was Gree- /no stop thinking about that asshole. Now focus Onceler, that’s probably the only time soon you will touch somebody’s boobs. You can do this/ I inhale sharply before placing both my hands on her covered tits. “Like that?” I ask. “Come on Oncie…” She then takes my hands, puts them underneath her lingerie and right on top of her boobs. I start to knead them, running my fingers along her areolas, before finally playing with her nipples. I slightly twisted them and put them between my index fingers and thumbs. She moans loudly as I do so. “y-es. That’s it!!” Kerstin keeps on moaning as she thrusts her hips up and down on my still covered crotch. Her right hand made their way into my pants, unbuckling my belt, unzipping them, she moves to the side so she can pull them down. My head flew on the pillow, and I shut my eyes, trying to at least get a boner. Kerstin kisses me, and I could feel her hand grabbing my -still not erected- member, while pulling down my boxers with her other free hand.  
“You have got quite the long one I must say. Can’t wait to see what it would look like inside me, covered in both precum and my wet juice, as I ride you until we both hit our climax.” She licks the palm of her right hand before pumping my dick up and down, slower to faster, faster to slower, however without luck. My head wouldn’t concentrate on this right now, as it was trying to understand why I accepted shutting down my small business. /Was Greedler right? Should I have listened when he said that the Thneedbergs would try to stop me from expanding the company? / She had probably noticed my absent consent, due to her stopping and staring at me with the same expression from before; hurt, unbelieving, you name them. “Am I not good enough?” She asks. “God no…-“My eyes opened, and I sit up straight, realising my mistake. “-No, no. You are wonderful. You are so sexy, and I can’t believe you would buy a sexy teddy just for me. I feel honoured I really do. You are the best thing that could happen to me. It just feels so rushed, don’t you think? I am still a virgin, and I do want to take my time.” I tell her sincerely because this is really how I feel. The realisation must have hit her, due to her apologising and saying that she feels like a slut.  
“You are not, Kerstin. You are the nicest person I have ever met, and I do wish to have sex with you, however, as I said, this is too rushed for my liking. I want to take you on dates, kiss you, hug you, hold hands, everything a couple does. I just want us to enjoy our time. If the time is right, we are going to have consensual and passionate lovemaking, but not tonight.” I kiss her on the lips again, a warm mouth on mouth kiss, sweet like a lemon tart, before redressing. I bid her goodbye and peeked her cheeks, wishing her a safe and sound night. I left her mansion soon after putting my jacket and shoes back on.  
I head home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your anus for next week‘s chapter


	10. Act 1: The Thneedbergs chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 young men and their women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

Greedler POV

High as the sky and possible numb, I lay there; underneath a woman’s body, while my dick and her pussy connected. Bit teasing, some humping, kisses here and there and loving the feeling of someone close to me. We don’t talk, we are just chilling, smoking her pot, while “fucking”. Gotta tell ya something; You can’t call it fucking, for it is not some exercise mammals would do on the Discoverythneedel. It’s definitely more than just hugging though. /Well no shit Sherlock! Your Willy Wonka is in her factory right now, so of fucking course are you having sex right there and now. / I look around her room. It’s quite the eyecatcher I must say.

Her bedrooms walls are painted in dark blue except for the wall behind the bed. It reminds me of this urban New Yorker city apartments near Manhattan. Hipsters would love it. Well…. To be honest, her full Loft reminds me of some “mainstream” dude’s wet dreams. Even though I am not a huge “follower” when it comes down to trendy teen stuff (okay boomer), I am always looking good, and up to date, so my Thneed selling doesn’t decrease. /I am a sex symbol after all. Can’t let them lose believe in me. They worship me, after all. /  
The dresser, as well as the curtains and her - now dirty ;) - bedsheets, are all white and that’s why I feel so save in her room. /It’s not gothic like dark, nor angelic white. It’s a perfect mix in between. I call her office the devil in disguise. I am high as fuck, so pssssst. Let’s just get back to… wherever we have stopped. /  
Her lips met mine, and it was still a gentle yet passionate kiss. As my mouth opened to let her tongue roam around freely, I fell smoke transferring from her mouth into mine. The taste of good old. Marijuana, mixed with sweat, alcohol and a lipstick blossom flavoured, gives me the final kick. I don’t know if it was the drugs – If you genuinely believed that I was only doing some weed, you were so wrong – or the pressure in my balls, but as soon as the exchange was over, I came. She moans like a bitch and with one - or two, or three I am high - final thrust, she came too. Both now covered in sweat, laughing like hentai schoolgirls and still high as a motherfucking train.  
30 minutes pass by faster than Sonic the Hedgehog when he smells chilli hot dogs. “If you want to take a shower or something you may just take one. I need you out by 10:30 pm. So, you better hurry up.” 10:30 is in hardly 10 minutes, and that was the first time we talked after getting stoned and drunk. Being pissed was the only way I could describe my condition. “Thanks, but I’ll pass. Gotta head back home now.” “Back to your little Boyfriend?” I am shocked, and my expression said nothing different. “Aw… don’t make that face at me, Greedler. You were moaning his name when we did it. At first, I thought you were just some freak, mumbling weird nonsense, however, in your high and stoned condition, you mentioned how you wanted to fuck this boy called Oncie?.” Looking confused at the last part, she continues to make me feel very uncomfortable. “Don’t try to deny it. I could see it in your eyes. You never really wanted me. Go now. You two need to settle something, and I don’t know what it is between the two of you, but you need to be direct and honest with each other.”  
I was in utter disbelief, a woman, a stoned and drunk woman my age, gives me such wise and fantastic advice. I know what I have to do next. “Love, thank you. You are the best advisor ever. I owe you one.” I kissed her goodbye and started sprinting back home. / Oh, Oncie darling. I hope you’ll come home tonight and if you do, take lube with you. / I smirk devilishly.  
******************************

Onceler POV

The way back home wasn’t as long as I have expected it to be. “They are right when they say that time flies by faster when you are in LOVE.” I was still outside of my house, picking up a small flower, carefully plucking each and every pedal of the little red tulip, while humming my cheerful song. As the pedals were plucked and only the core of the flower was left, I held it close to my chest, sighting at how madly in love I was.  
I open the door, not giving a single spare thought on why the door was unlocked. Entering my kitchen/living room/entrance, I try to find the switch for the light. “Oh, dear Kerstin, how I long to be with you.” “What did you do.” The second I turned on the lights, my heart was beating so rapidly as if it would explode. I was petrified, scared, startled, alarmed, and every other negative surprised feeling at the same god damn time. “Damn it Greedler, you scared the living shit out of your younger self.” The older one was now standing up and slowly making his way towards me. He speaks with an unnaturally, calm voice. “What can I say? You were the one screaming like a banshee.”/He is so close I can feel his breath on my face. He smells like shit. What has he been doing while I was absent? /“Why do you smell like you were hit by a truck twice and then peed on by a cat?” He chuckles, and I could see the glimpse in his eyes. He was his old self again. “Do you like the smell of it? It’s a mix between cheap new clothes from a discounter, some dirt, heat, alcohol, weed, some other drugs, oh and something you should be familiar with by now…” He moves his head closer, whispering seductively into my ear. “… sex.” I blush. Throwing my arms up in defence, I backed away from him. “Why would you say something so unrespectful? I didn’t have sex with Kerstin, because I like her, and I don’t want to ruin it all. I enjoy the time we’d spend together. Not like we didn’t want to go the full way –“Greedler stares at me with this straight poker face, which intimidates me like nothing else. “We?” Stuttering I try to fix it. “W-well it was h-her, who wanted it. I-I mean, I wanted it as well.” “Yet you are still a virgin.” “Yeah… However…” I try to take a deep breath before dropping the bomb. “… Greedler, I have given up on being a Thneed maker. I’ll shut down my- our- company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sike! Thought it was going to be the rape chapter? Haha! Nope! (But next week)


	11. Act 1: The Thneedbergs chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onceler wants to shut down the company for the sake of his relationship with Kerstin. Greedler has some other plans....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! 
> 
> Will contain rape!!!
> 
> Written by CK

**Greedler POV**

“… Greedler, I have given up on being a Thneed maker. I'll shut down by- our- company.” Something snaps inside of me, and I try to hold my breath. A shacking “what.” is the only thing escaping my mouth. “I don’t want to make Thneeds any longer. My teething problems are over, so you can go back to your timeline now.” /He can’t be serious now, or is he? / I grinned, while I kept my head low. “I wish you good luck, Greedler.” /He is such an idiot. Why can’t he see the truth? Why can’t you see the goddamn truth, boy! / I try to hold back a laugh, but it sounds more like a sick sniffing, rather than an insane laughter. Talking about insane, I now believe that my anger reached its limits. Anything above it and I will go berserk.

“I wish you, dear future me, a happy marriage with Kerstin. May death do us part.” That’s the trigger. My grin evolved in something inhuman, something occult and my laugh became more and more maniac like, while I was choking him with my bare hands. He struggles, trying to get away from me. From himself. Oncie tries to punch me, or at least try to save himself, but he is too weak against me and when I am in berserk mode, oh boy! “my my my, Oncie mine. How dare you say something like that to yourself. Do you even know what you are saying? Those hateful words. This is not like you, Onceler. I know you better than you might know.” He began to choke as soon as I tightened my grip around his delicate neck. Tears were swelling in his eyes, and I can see the pain and fear in them. Mine is burning like a wildfire; full of lust, wrath, and greed.

“You have been a bad boy Oncie” My maniac laughter soon disappeared, leaving behind a man full of anger and disappointment. I whisper into his ear, still not letting loose on him. “You have chopped down one of the trees, haven’t you?” He was quite shocked as the gasp- and wincing gave away. While being under my control, Oncie tried to form some words. “H-ow?” “psst. Now Onceler.” One hand on my chest while looking at him with a puppies -and probably bed- eyes. “Don’t play dumb dear. You do realise that I am you, right? I know everything about you. Every little step you take, there is a high chance that I already know about it.” His face was pale and bluish, reminding me to let him inhale and exhale -or he’ll die-, however before he could try to escape me, I cuffed his wrists together with the best thing ever; my Thneed. “What are yo-. “Still out of breath, he tries to understand my intentions, yet I am confident that he already knows what's about to happen. I mean, he is 19 years old so he should indeed know how far this is going. He is not a 14-year-old virgin girl signing a terrible contract with one of her horny classmates, all because she wanted to be part of a new group of friends. Oncie should be familiar with the whole sex scene; He has seen porn. Heck, I have seen many pornos.

Although I must admit that our little Meilleur is way better than all the porn and fanfics I have seen, combined. “I am doing this for you Onceler, for our future. You should have obeyed me.” Keeping my hold tight, my head moving towards his left ear, I whisper seductively, yet with quite a threatening voice. “Now you’ll pay the price.”

I pulled him by his -still cuffed- wrists towards our bedroom, pushing him onto the bed as soon as we were close to it. With a loud thud, the smaller boy’s back hit the -not so soft- mattress. A small yelp escaped his lips as I was now above of him, trapping him between the bed and my body. “I wonder if your little girlfriend still likes you if she finds out that you lost your virginity not even 3 hours after she has been rejected by you?”

****************************************

**Onceler POV**

/No this can’t be real, right? This has to be a bad dream or something! I’ll soon wake up safe and sound next to my Kerstin… I hope I will/ Tears now streaming down my face, but the Greedler was quickly there, whipping them away. “You know Oncie, I like my men, like I like dogs; small, innocent puppies and OBEYING MY FUCKING ORDER!!” He slaps me on the cheek, making me cry out a little. “No stop! What are you planning on doing?” as the words passed between my parted lips, I could feel my heart beating rapidly, while my adrenaline skips me this time. How unlucky can I be? “Well… Isn’t it obvious? I am going to mark you!” Confused, I ask. “Mark me? Like Alphas marking their Omegas?” “Well if you want to use that term, yes… I am going to claim you as mine after tonight, and in the morning, I’ll tell you a secret, but it’s a surprise. Now hold still.”

He straddles me. Only one hand is holding both of my arms above my head, while his legs trapped me, leading to me not being able to escape easily. I can’t kick him, I can’t punch him, I am going to die. “You look hot, my dear Omega.” He leans in, closing the gap between us. Tongues were trying to fight for dominance. I bit his tongue, making him back off, however, not so far away as I hoped for.

“Oh. Oh no. Is my little Oncie misbehaving again? Well, let’s see how you like it when I stuff a sock into your mouth? Or better, A THNEED!!” Doing as he says, a Thneed found its way into my mouth soon after, and I had to gag at the new and unfamiliar feeling. “Oh, don’t tell me something like that is enough to make you gag. Spoiler alert! I have another big thing that will soon make its way into that perfectly shaped mouth of yours. Oh, and after I have confirmed that you were a good boy through this, I will start thrusting my dick in and out of that peach you call yours.” He slaps my ass twice, and tears were now running down my face. He had the time of his life. That’s for sure. “But before I can fully claim your virginity as mine, I have to prepare you. Don’t want myself to go in raw, in the end, I will break something. Bahahaha. Oh, and please don’t get your hopes up too high. I am not going to rim you. At least not tonight.” More hot tears were streaming down my face, and I shut my eyes in return. Greedler was pulling down my pants in one swift move, leaving me completely naked down the southern region, where the sun never shines. You get my point.

He straightens my upper body so he can rip off the suit I was wearing. “You don’t need that ugly thing anymore. After we have sold the Thneed, you’ll be able to buy as many suits as you desire. Until then…” Something warm sucked on my right nipple, eyes wide open and horror-stricken, I found myself looking at Greedler sucking my nipple. His left hand was busy, penetrating the other.

Quite frankly, I must admit that I have never been so horrified yet amazed at the same time. It felt good. /Is this how I should have made Kerstin feel? / I moaned into the Thneed. This wasn’t unnoticed by the older one. “Enjoying yourself Oncie? Am I making you feel good? Does it feel good when my mouth is sucking on your nipples?” He flicks my other nipple with his finger, and I moaned once more. /Why am I so sensitive? / “You can’t deny the fact, that you do feel aroused. Bet that little whore didn’t even give you an erection while touching you.” He kisses my tensed eyelids with another kiss on the mouth, and he was once again back on my chest. “But I am not her, Oncie. I can and will give you a nice hard and painful erection.” I stare at him, mustering him. /That’s right. He is indeed not my lovely Kerstin, and it should feel wrong having ‘myself’ make me feel this way. It should feel like it was wrong, that I was cheating on her! Yet I can’t help but wonder why it feels so right letting him do as he pleases with that body of mine. / He teases me, only removing his mouth after him becoming bored and probably impatient. “Now look at that, boy. Your nipples are telling me that you do enjoy my little nipple licking. Don’t you?” His eyes wander down my body, landing on something that made me gasp for air. “~Looks like Oncie has a boooner~” He sings, happy to have accomplished his mission.

There was no need to hold my hands down anymore, for I was too weak to fight against him and he‘d probably chain me up if I’d misbehave and try to get away from him. That’s why he uses his right hand to wank my hardening manhood, during the Thneed out of my mouth with his other free hand. For the first time in forever, I could fully breathe again. The feeling of fresh air filling my lungs didn’t last long, because of Greedler attacking my lips with his own. “Moan for me, baby.” He whispers seductively while stroking my now fully erected cock, harder and faster than ever before and I couldn’t withstand the urge to scream out a high pitched “fuck”. The man mishandling me was now caressing my left cheek, whipping my dried tears away. “Don’t cry, my babe. Here, let me kiss the pain away. Okay!”

/What is wrong with this man in front of me? / acting too psycho for my liking and sanity, he smooched me before biting my lower lip. Blood has been drawn by his actions, and I try to scream out in agony and pain. However, every sound leaving my mouth would give him the satisfaction he needed. My lips were swollen by now, and I am not ready to go on. Mouths were parting, leaving a string of salvia dancing between us. / It’s so hot. I swear if it wasn’t him raping me, I would enjoy it. Not that I imply that I am okay with raping. No, no! But there was no consent behind the things we were doing there was no love, nothing sweet behind that facade. He pulls down his pants, revealing his giant -and erected- member. Before I could say anything, he shoves it through my lips and into my mouth. /Its huge! Too huge! / I gag, making him shove it down even deeper. His hand made its way into my hair, pulling at it. “Suck it.” Frankly, I have never been more nervous than I have been now. A million questions were roaming through my head. /What if I throw up on it? What if I make him angry and he will punish me even more? Maybe he’ll beat me up? What if I am miserable at it? / Greedlers impatience reached its limits. “Do it.” He says with a threatening voice. I lick it. Slowly and with no teeth in the way to not make Greedler mad again, I started bopping my head a bit. Up and down. Greedlers grip tightens, and he pushes me farther onto his cock. “Fuck Oncie…!” The millionaire moans, turning me on more and more. However, before I knew it, he pulled my hair and my mouth disconnected from his dick, salvia running between my tongue and the tip of the erected genital. Greedler kisses me, and I feel strangely warm in my chest.

The older me moves between my legs, kissing his way from my jawline down to my torso, stopping before reaching my willy. His fingers were pushed into my mouth, and I knew instinctively what he wanted me to do. He didn’t even speak, yet I was already sucking on them. The Greedler grins and pets my head with his free hand. “Good boy. I will give you your reward now.” The sensation of his fingers left, however, they were back again, just on some different entrance. Greedler pushes his index finger inside my entrance, making me yelp at the strange feeling. “STOP. GREEDLER! IT HURTS!” To my dismay, another finger was added, scissoring my anus. Pain spread through my body as if I was stabbed with 40 needles. “PLEase GrEedler! STOp IT!” “Shut up, you noisy brat! This is still punishment from earlier. Don’t think you betraying our company to run to the Thneedbergs is forgotten and forgiven by me!” The fingers left once again; I felt at ease for a few seconds. The moment was ruined when Greedlers dick pushed through my entrance.

Never, since the day I was born, have I felt something so unbearable. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHH.” Tears were running down my face, and my nails dug into the now forward, leaning Greedler's back. One thrust. “This is for you disobeying me.” A yelp filled with pain follows from me, with another deep and hard thrust from him close after. “This is for, nnn... you rejecting me.” Yet another pain-filled yelp follows. One more thrust. “This is for you cutting down the tree.”

Pain slowly turning into pleasure and with the next hard long thrust, his and my moans filled the room. Greedler turns me around so he could take me doggy style. With one hand pressing my face into the pillow, while the other would hold my hips steady. I am close, very close and as soon as the hand holding me steady started pumping my member up and down at the same rhythm which he uses to thrust into me, I feel my balls tighten and a knot forming in my belly. Greedler must have noticed, for he turns me on my back once more, my legs on his shoulder as he began thrusting harder into me than before, slower, but with more pressure.

In a matter of seconds, I came all over my stomach and because of the position I was in, some cum even landed on my face. His erection thrust into me for more until he came too. With a loud and very sexy moan, he came into my ass, not pulling out yet. Cum dripping out and down my tights as I had trouble sitting up. Greedler tried to get as much cum back into my ass as possible, whipping the remaining cum back into my hole with his dick. I don't care, though. I am too exhausted to… care………...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on your way back home.


	12. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after and if you think, that our Protagonist Oncie couldn’t possibly be more broken than he already was before...  
> Oh, honey, you wrong!  
> Also, Greedler has a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

** Greedler POV **

Pulling my dick out of the warm and cum filled hole may just be the worst feeling ever. Wish I could stay for a little longer, but even I know that I eventually have to let it be, at least for tonight. Oncie sure had to sleep now, for he must be exhausted. “You did so well, my darling. Try to snooze for a bit.” I gently kissed him. First on his closed eyelids, then on his sweaty forehead -which tastes unbelievably delicious If you asked me-, before pecking his panting mouth. He didn’t quite realise what was going on, due to him already hitting the sack, leaving me feeling alive and tired out, but I am used to it, so that’s not a problem.

Oncie, however, used to be a virgin until now, his first time sure was something unforgettable I am certain about that. Still, it was his first time. It’s normal for someone to feel worn out after being fucked (close to being raped) for the last 1 hour. He didn’t come as fast as I was expecting him to, which was something to look forward to next time. I remember me coming after 20 minutes of high (drugs) fucking. That was my first time; a needy 21-year-old -now attractive- Greedler searching for someone to help him out. He had the money and wasn’t scared to give some stranger some $100 bills so he could finally feel relieved. Short; He was in his limo while some escort girl with short black hair and blue eyes was sucking him off. He got her to get inside the vehicle. She submitted and like in any fake Taxi porn, she was soon on his dick, riding him, while he had her small tits inside his mouth, penetrating her nipples. (He has a nipple kink)

I would always remember her blue orbs filled with lust as I brought her to orgasm. My dick was covered in both my cum and her own juice. It was majestic, I have to say.

I check our surroundings. It was 2.07 a.m. “what an unholy time” I whisper, more to myself than to my counterpart. Speaking of Oncie, I turn my head around so I would watch him sleep. His chest rises with every steady breath he took. /He looks like an angel. My little devil in disguise. / I lean down caressing his cheek while closing the gap between us. Because of my cross-legged position between his legs, my spine soon hurt, for I was not leaning down on him completely -upper body- straight, and I had to break that kiss almost immediately after starting it.

The bed would be too small for two adults, yet his lanky and slender body and my kind of ripped body would sleep on it together, plus keeping a small gap between us. I don’t want to make him feel forced and uncomfortable while sleeping so close to me. I am not a bad guy, really!

As soon as my body – now wearing underwear, for I hate sleeping fully naked– was laying back down next to my Oncelers sleeping form, I covered us both with the warmest and cosiest blanket I could find. I observed my darling for a little longer before deciding to call it a day/night (?). Hardly after closing my eyes, I drifted off into a deep and wholesome slumber, all while holding Oncie close.

Remember what I said before? That I would give him some space? Well… That was a big fat lie, for I am the bad guy here. Never forget that.

*********************************

** Onceler POV **

Sunrays beamed through the half-closed blinds, and those strange fish-chicken-things were singing their orderly -annoying- melody, all while I was soon to be woken up by the person next to me...

The morning after sure isn’t something to look forward to. Something or someone was shifting their body behind me. My eyes were still not open as I felt the person spooning me for some unclear reason. Furthermore, I really did believe that the person sleeping with me was indeed my beloved Kerstin... God surely is not my friend...

‘Kerstin’ carefully held my vulnerable body adjacent to ‘hers’. Body heat was shared as I felt ‘her’ hand travelling all the way down to my waist, holding me even tighter in return. As I turn around so I can look into ‘her’ eyes, I grin, keeping my eyes shut while doing so. /The first thing I want to see is her smiling at me, while I do the same./ Though ‘she’ didn’t quite enjoy me moving around -as I could tell by ‘her’ groaning- I couldn’t help it but try to capture ‘her’ into a chaste and sweet kiss. “Morning, beautiful.” I whisper before kissing her again. ‘Her’ lips, however, tasted like cheap fuzz mixed with sweat and salvia. I was the one who ended the kiss, for my instincts starting to kick in.

“Oh my, you calling me beautiful, while you are the one outshining the sun with that sweet-talking of yours.” HE laughed as I feel myself becoming fully awake and ready to run away. His arm was still on my hips, not letting me escape, yet I didn’t care. I had to get away from him, even if that means I have to go over a dead body.

Pushing him away then landing with my butt hitting the floor was the only success for me, even if it was just for a few seconds. The pain stings through my lower half as I had problems standing up and walking away. Tears began to appear at the bottom corners of my eyes.

“You little brat, here let me help you back up.” He kneels down, one hand underneath my knees, while the other one was on my back, caring me bride style like. The adrenaline shortly faded away, as I noticed my naked form, covered in hickeys and bite marks. However, mine wasn’t the only one nude. His abs were fully visible now, resulting in me staring intensely at them. /How is this possible? We are the same person, yet he somehow managed to convince the puberty fairy to punch him right in the face./ Greedler must have noticed my staring, for he had that smug expression on his face again. He gently - alarm - tucked me back into bed, kissing my forehead. “Rest, darling. Your butt will hurt even more if you keep moving around.” I blush.

Leaving my side, I watch him grab his usual -now fresh and folded- suit from the top of my shelf. “What is wrong with you?” I say, more to myself, though he must have heard me. Pulling the tie all the way up, Greedler turns around, keeping his head low. The millionaire answers. “Whatcha mean by that, Oncie?” I have had enough of his bs. “WHAT I MEAN? WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU THINK WHAT I MEAN!!!! You... You are the ONE being a complete ASSHOLE!You entitled little fucker claimed MY house as YOUR new one. You made me pluck cotton from a Truffula tree, forcing me to knit as many Thneeds as possible, while you are relaxing and doing as you please!” Greedlers expression showed no trace of empathy or whatsoever. “Then I met a nice young lady, but mighty king Greedler wasn’t buying it! You out of all people, YOU should be happy for me, for us. You insult me, you abuse me, you make me hate our Thneed. Last night, you crossed the line.” Tears were streaming down my face, voice breaking as I remembered something unforgivable. “YOu RaPed me!”

His cold green-bluish orbs seemed so lifeless, and I couldn’t help feeling used by him. “You enjoyed it, though.” He calmly replies. “Get out, Greedler.” “I-” “Get out!” Greedler turns his back towards me as he stepped out of the door. The feeling of relieve rushed through me. A sigh escapes my mouth. Before closing the door, Greedler said something that had me turn white. “In case I forget to tell you later; your family will be here soon.” “how?” I whisper-yelled. “What do you mean with how?” Greedler tried to imidate my speech from earlier. With joy, he continues “Silly little Oncie... Isn’t it obvious? I invited them!” 


	13. Act 1: The Thneedbergs chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by IV & CK

Greedler POV

Onceler’s voice faded away into small whispers which I couldn’t make out through the door. The tranquillity that followed relaxed me, for I was not into mood swings that early in the morning. This was the first time in years that I actually looked forward to meeting my “family” again. Though they are awful fellas I wouldn’t wish upon anybody, they’re the only way to put Onceler back into his place. Oh, how the roles reversed. All of a sudden, the unfortunate protagonist “Onceler” has to face his power-hungry family while trying to impress that tree-hugging bimbo from town. And me, the great “Greedler” comes out on top. Instead of being their puppet this time I’ll be the puppeteer, the mastermind of this game. I let myself break out into a mischievous grin. I had a feeling that everything would return back to the way it was supposed to be, but this time I was not going to be someone’s stepping stone.  


Since Oncie was still stubborn and wouldn’t let me in, I decided to go to town to treat myself to some delicious breakfast. Luckily I’ve left quite a generous amount of Onceler’s money inside my pocket. I was honestly quite happy to be kicked out since I didn’t have to face more of this “the morning after” awkwardness. If I want Onceler to return back to his obedient self, I’ll have to keep my distance for a while (He’ll come begging for my cock eventually).  
As I walked through the busy streets of Muzantown, I couldn’t help but notice a song being played. No matter how old I get or how busy I am, I always stop by to listen to a good tune before heading back to the empire I build. Quite honestly, I miss going through the streets of Thneedville while all these people stare at me. Some with awe, some with lust or even jealousy. I’ve learned how to keep a poker face in these situations so that people wouldn’t notice my smug grin. I was the world’s finest man, but currently, these peasants don’t even know my name. I’ll have to change that soon. Turning around the corner, I arrived at a small side road where I noticed a small crowd gazing in awe at the musician. Making my way through the crowd to get a better glance at the person they were all staring at I couldn’t help but notice the observers choice of “fashion”. I swear to god was the hippie look that popular around this time? A modulated voice could be heard now, and it was clear that these were the artists own lyrics. Finally, she came into view, but the sight I had to look at was everything else than pleasant. Of course, it’s Kerstin Thneedberg out of all people. Whilst I was a young and thriving boy I would’ve given everything to meet a girl like her (thank god I didn’t) Even now I have to admit she’s quite a stunner but a little too much of a nature freak for my liking.  
I remember the night I came to meet her quite clearly. The Thneedbergs visited me while I was gaining popularity throughout all of Muzantown. How foolish I was to believe that they had come to congratulate me for my mayor success. After all, the businesses in Muzantown had always been quite ordinary and forgotten. Kerstin, Lorenz’ all-time fish bait was dressed in her typical revealing manner. Whenever I think back to this night, I get goosebumps from how pathetic I was. A stupid blushing mess hoping the girl from town would be impressed by my innovation. That, of course, changed quite quickly when she opened her mouth. She wouldn’t shut up about this environment and trees have feelings talk. It went on for hours and hours. Heck, my family fell asleep listening to that woman’s gibberish.  
Anyways not to dwell on the past, here she was yet again. As annoying as ever. She finally finished her song and started a small speech. “Thank you for listening to my thoughts today. Music is an important aspect of my life, but so is the environment. Please don’t forget to spare a thought for our planet as well.” Quietly some sane people started leaving the crowd. Her green talk must be a daily occurrence, no wonder people seem so bored. Finally, she said her final words and let her minions walk the streets again. I slowly approached her.  
“That was quite a lovely song you played. Sadly it was a little too eco-friendly for me. It sounds like some sort of left-wing propaganda to be quite frank with you” Of course she got visibly angry by that, but it was too entertaining for me to resist. “Ain’t nothing wrong with that. People seem to forget how much we damage our planet DAILY. It’s quite a shame you can’t see that.” Classic Kerstin. “I don’t mean to come off as rude Ms Thneedberg, but can I kindly remind you how that lovely brother of yours caused at least ten small businesses to close down because he didn’t want them to waste any wood from the trees despite them begging him to at least use a small proportion of the forest. Have you seen the children of these people? They’re walking down the street with only one shoe and damaged clothing begging for at least a coin. The reputation of the owners is ruined, and they can’t find a well-paid job to maintain their families” I could hear yelling behind me “Yeah fucking Thneedbergs stealing our jobs again. My family business had to shut down because of that spaghetti noodle!” There were two women in front of us. The one that shouted was visibly irritated and looked like she was ready to start a fight right now. Her blue orbs were filled with hatred towards Kerstin, and I could see the other trying to hold her back. Now the slightly taller woman spoke up as well. “Mayor Thneedbergs doesn’t give two flying fucks about his people’s well being. All he cares about is that stupid forest that he treats like it’s his own personal garden. I hope you Thneedbergs burn in hell for all the issues you’ve brought to our home” The blue-eyed woman spit on Kerstin’s shoes as they both walked away. (Oh my God Greedler don’t laugh right now. This is amazing) “I think I’ve made my point clear. It was a delight to meet you today” I casually walked away while completely ignoring the shock on Kerstin’s face.  
Following the same direction, the two ladies from before were headed, my head was filled by the idea of finally eating breakfast. Walking by one of the higher standards restaurants- unbelievable, yet the truth, Muzantown used to have some fancy beaneries before I came along to finalise my dream city with the majority of the stores and eateries being for the rich ones only. Well... Mother wanted them to be luxurious so that she could brag about all the fancy stuff she was able to afford after having her good-for-nothing son turn out to be a successful entrepreneur (with the pockets full of cash)- my stomach started growling. I felt my insides twist as if I was going to starve to death soon.

“Oy, handsome face in green! Come here!” Next to me, sitting at a table outside of one of the few gourmet restaurants, sipping on what seems to be a glass of Champagne and eating “Egg Benedict” was the girl with the blue orbs from earlier, sitting across from the girl with the short swept-back bob was her company, the taller one, waving hysterically at her to stop being so embarrassing. Frankly, I was shocked. They didn’t look like they have the money to fancy such a deliciously cooked meal, let alone have enough money to spend on an imported bottle of sparkling Champagne. With my jaw agape, I stare at them through my tinted blue-greenish sunglasses.

“Have a seat now, won’t you?” Blue-eyes spoke in such an elegantly way, leaving me speechless. This woman spits on Kerstin’s feet not even 10 minutes ago, calling her ruthless and her brother a spaghetti noodle. Honestly, I could tell by her murderous glare back there, that she certainly wanted to say something different if it wasn’t for her friend holding her back the best she could. Keeping my distance, the lady then continues talking. “Don’t be afraid. We won’t bite you unless you want me to.” She laughs while her friend felt embarrassed and blushed. Her personality sure is something extraordinary, I like her. I took the seat on her left and asked what she wanted from me, of course, in a pleasant and mannered voice. “Want something to drink, Mr I-look-cool-in-my-suit? The first drink is on me today.” Her friend was the one answering now. “Since when do you have money with you? You are the one always borrowing my money, and you never pay me back.” Her voice turned into a high pitch sound by the end of her sentence. “Hahaha, don’t sweat it, Minerva, as of right now I am the one paying for my own food, aren’t I?” The fact that she puts a question at the end of her talk every time makes her mysteriously attractive. You are not who you seem to be, but who are you?  
I ordered myself a nicely made French toast plus a coffee, black. Can’t have myself go through the day without having any coffee first, for I was not allowed to drink my daily dose at home. Little Oncie sure made a tantrum about nothing. He was the one enjoying what we did the most. Me? A rapist? Sure, whatever.

Observing her, the first thing I have noticed was her worn and ripped clothes. She doesn’t look like someone to treat themself with such a fancy dish. Then I saw it. She wore 350$ Ray-ban sunglasses, a Louis Vuitton belt and she had a Burberry coat and, to top it all, a Prada bag. Whoever she was, she sure doesn’t like to make a grand and visible appearance, yet wants to be more masculine like, as her hair clearly shows me. That or she is a Lesbian. On the first look though, she might look like any random teenage boy. However, you are probably surprised to find out that the teenage boy is actually a well-behaved lady. “Oh, where are my manners, let me introduce ourselves. The name is Marcella, and this pretty lad in front of us is, as you may know by now, Minerva.” She holds out her hand for me to shake, but as soon as I was approaching her, she turned around, moving her hand away in return. Confused, I raise my eyebrow before looking at Minerva for any explanation. “Sorry, I don’t shake hands, you know, Corona time.” Instead, I shake hands with Minerva. “Don’t mind her, her family is rigorous when it comes down to having any unnecessary physical contact, that’s why she always has gloves on. Anyway, you haven’t told us your name yet.” Quickly turning back, so her face was close to mine, Marcella demanded an answer. “That’s right sexy Mr Green.” Her eyes lit up. What a peculiar one she is.

“It’s Greedler.” Backing away from me, her eyes closed as she daydreamed. “Hear that Minerva, the good looking man has a name.” Minerva sips from her own drink, replying shortly after. “Yes, you are right. He sure is a good looking man.” This reminds me of my own timeline with the only exception being; these fellas don’t know who I am, or whom I will become in the future.

“So... Greedler, tell us a bit about yourself. You aren’t initially from Muzantown, are you?” Here we go again... She has a smug smile placed on her lips. “You guessed correct, dear, for I am from a faraway place. My purpose here is to help my little brother with his company. Maybe you have heard of him before. He sells something called a Thneed, not, and I repeat, not coping the Thneedbergs name.” They exchange a few side glances before Minerva answers. “You mean the guy wearing a Fedora? Tall and skinny, maybe a bit shorter than you are?” I nod my head.  
“Nope, never seen him before.” They say in unison. “Haha, chill Greedy. We are just joking around. The thing is, your brother... How should I put it, ack, Minerva help me out.” “Ah, I know what you mean. See, he is the Thneedbergs newest “toy”. Meaning they’ll play a bit with him and as soon as they see that he means no harm to them and their policy, they’ll send him off.” Thinking about it, it all makes sense! Oncie not giving in and closing the company had her pissed. Telling poor Oncie, she liked him before treating him like trash. Typical Thneedberg...  
Damn, I hate the Thneedbergs. “Yeah, remember when they did the same to Zotto chocolate. Man, they truly did him dirty.” Sipping on her drink, I ask her to tell me more. “mmm. Zotto was a young guy, maybe a little bit older as us, with the dream to sell the best chocolate around. Lorenz and his sister Kerstin didn’t like the guy, for he wanted to chop down the bean fields. She told him that she loved him so that he’d fall head over heels for her and eventually sleep with her too. She would wear “new” lingerie to impress him. Poor guy. After accepting to finally close down the company, they had him be gone forever. Never to be heard of and here comes the funny part. Everyone knows about it. If you are the new one here, sure go ahead and play their twisted game. The citizens all know about it, yet they can’t do anything, for them being scared by how mighty the Thneedbergs are.” My face went pale, then turned a deep shade of red. Was that supposed to be Oncie’s fate as well? “Then how come, you are the only ones not scared of them?” I ask curiously. Minerva looks at Marcella, before hanging her head low. “We are something like a rebel group. We hate the Thneedbergs for many reasons, but most of them are private, and we do not talk about them.” Minerva continues. “Their reign must end. I, we don’t care how, but they must soon face their fall. The Thneedbergs must fall!” They amaze me. I thought that every inhabitant must have loved the Thneedbergs, turns out that’s not the case. Marcella asks the brown-eyed one to please tell the waiter that we’d like to pay now. Sitting alone with her, I turn to face her. “Why are you so mysterious?” She grins while drinking the last part of her Champagne. “The devil wears Prada, Mr Greedler.” She hands me her business card. I have held enough business cards in my bare hands to know that this one was one with a secret behind it. “If you ever need help to get rid of someone. Call me and say the first 4 words from my previous sentence.”

The devil wears Prada, Burberry, LV and some cheap brandless clothes to not stand out. MMT is all it says along with a hardly visible number. This girl means trouble.


	14. Act 1: The Thneedbergs Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family arrives at Oncelers place. What does Greedler have in mind, and how will Oncie react to their appearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

3rd person POV

*time skip*  
In the distance, one can hear the engine and the constant honking of what used to be an ordinary family caravan. However, that was not the case.

Onceler was sitting on his bed. The whole day he was a complete and utter mess full with awkwardness and the need (and fear) to run away and never to come back. He spent his whole day thinking about possible outcomes and how to avoid potential risks. Let’s be real, he couldn’t run away. This is all he has left; a home, a donkey called Melvin and, of course, the love of his life, Kerstin Thneedberg. Oncie could try to get her to come with him, to run away with him, yet he knows for sure that she would never leave her brother behind, not under the current circumstances.

Onceler starts shedding some tears as he tries to remember the time when his life became a twisted nightmare, full of false hope and a woman, whom he’ll never be allowed to be with. He heard a voice inside his head, telling him to just give up, never to even try fighting against his older self.  
Greedler... Damn this man. Onceler doesn’t understand it. Why would someone like the Greedler’ visit’ his younger self, only to toy with him, to control him? What’s even worse than that, you may wonder? Greedler makes him feel like no one has before. Onceler, for once, feels used and betrayed. What are the odds that your future self travels back in time, just to abuse you? 1 in 100000000000000 and the lucky one is him.

Heck, he stole Oncie’s virginity, something valuable, something Oncie has hoped to be taken by Kerstin. He had to admit; it felt good at the end. The beginning may have been shitty and straight-up fucked up. Neither okay, nor accepted by... well anyone. The only word to describe it: wrong.

Onceler trembled by the thought of enjoying what they did the night prior. Even if he’d run away, wouldn’t Greedler be able to locate him? -Yet,- he wonders -what made Greedler travel back in time?- Onceler couldn’t possibly know about the existence of the Lorax. However, he felt that something was slightly off. Oncie could feel the presence of someone watching him. The young inventor shakes as he feels eyes peering through his back.

The sound of honking brought him back to reality. ‘They are coming.’ whispers the voice inside his head. Honestly, he has never been so close to a panic attack before. Another honk as well as the noise of a car getting closer by seconds. ‘They are near.’ It says again. Automatically, the Onceler turns towards his front door, shook and fear written big and in bold on his forehead. As if a demon has possessed him, he couldn’t help but do as the voice demands. The vehicle pulls up, another long honk follows before the Onceler could make out the familiar, yet annoying voice belonging to his mother. ‚They are here! ‘

Shaky hands reaching out to turn the doorknob with sweatdrops mixed with tears rolling down his face, as he felt the need to gulp. As soon as the door opened, his mother was already there, hugging him. The hug, however, was everything, but not motherly. He could see it now. As if he got hit by a frying pan, he finally knew what the Greedler was talking about. Oncie welcomes his whole family with a friendly and optimistic charisma. However, deep down, he wanted to cry, scream and run. 

Greedler hates his brothers, and so does Oncie. For many years he has been nothing but their disappointing and bullied younger brother. They wanted to be the cool kids, with a wide range of followers. Growing up surrounded by nothing but hillbillies, fighting for a good reputation was hard. (if you were the black sheep that is)

While being in standby mode, the Onceler tried to explain the current situation with him closing down the company and to rub it in their stupid fake grin, that he, the Onceler, had a girlfriend. A cute and girly one too. Right when he had them pay attention to him, he felt the presence of someone evil. A chill running down his spine, as he recognised the last person that he wanted to see today, smiling at him with their arms crossed and back leaning onto the truffula-tree; the Greedler. Oncie was scared as to what his older self would do to him if Oncie told his family about closing the company.

"Oncie? Are you still here with us?" This entitled human being, aka. his incredible and helpful mother - just no- looks at her son with a glimpse of concern plastered on her face.  
/Oncie... That's right./ The Onceler thinks to himself, not paying attention at all. He was too in shock to really talk back, let alone process the whole family-reunion thing. His eyes were locked on Greedler's self-satisfied face. /Why are all selfish people in my life so concerned about my ridiculous and childish nickname? Everyone except the perfect girlfriend of mine. Don't blow this up, Onceler./

"ONCELER!" Her tone now sharp and filled with so much agony, even the Greedler got scared for a second or two after hearing 'his' mother's voice. Onceler stares down at her, turning his head away in return to not keep eye contact with his older self, and with a small smile on his lips, looking pathetic, he answers. "Oh, mother mine. I am sorry if my behaviour has worried you. Business is doing undoubtedly fine. It's just an itty bit stressful." Hugging her, she lets out a yelp, not expecting her youngest offspring to suddenly do that. "It's alright, Oncie... Now, you stated in your letter that you have been seeing the mayor's sister if I am not mistaking?" She holds his hands in her own, leaving him to feel embarrassment. His two brothers were behind her, both not believing what they have heard their mother asking -they can't read...-

"Our little faggot of a brother has a girlfriend?" "What is she? A lesbian?" Chet and Brett said. Still leaning onto a tree, Greedler hears loud and clear. Happy to listen to them talking shit about her, yet sad to be born into such a family. It hurts the older one as much as it hurts his younger ego, he even felt pity seeing him in his current state. Did he feel empathy, sympathy for young Oncie or just sheer hate towards his family?

"Well..." The youngest of them wanted to answer before getting interrupted mid-sentence by one of the twins. "I told you, mum, he was just bluffing. Onceler, you disgust us. Lying to your family... For that, you should suffer in hell. May the devil take you." Tears were building in the bottom corners of his blue orbs.

Hearing this, the Greedler creeps closer, not caring if he wanted to avoid them initially, he had to save Oncie from his own family. He could see him having a mental breakdown if the older one won't get his past self out of this situation. Heck, he has been in so many of this himself in the past, seeing it as a third person makes him want to punch the living shit out of them. His speed increases with every step forward, for his instincts ordering him to do so.

Onceler was trapped by his family. He felt small compared to them, even if he is, in fact, the tallest of them all. So vulnerable and attackable when standing close to them. His breathing was fast, his body shaking and sweat dripping down his face and armpits.

"Her name is Kerstin Thneedberg. Onceler and her have been in a relationship for a couple of days." Turning his head to look at his saviour, he notices Greedler standing there. His family seems to be at a loss for words, due to them listening to and staring at the 'stranger' standing two feet away from them.

Walking closer, the Greedler continues. "If you wonder if she is wealthy and from higher standards, yes. She is indeed the mayor's younger sister." Greedlers stare was full of hatred, while his voice was everything but harsh. His tone was so comforting and loveable. Onceler was taken by surprise too.

"And who the fuck are you?" "Yeah pretty boy, answer." Brett and Chet ask him with their ordinary we-are-better-than-you-are attitude, something only a mother can love, yet the Greedler wasn't too sure about that part. His mother probably wasn't capable of loving -correction; loving someone, as in not money. Talking about her, the woman seems to be fascinated by the stranger communicating to her and her family, as she tried to ’flirt’ with him. (he was gorgeous and wealthy af) "Boys, leave him alone, I am sorry, Mister. My sons aren't normally like that, please pardon them." She holds out one hand for him to shake, ignoring her gesture, the Greedler gets closer towards poor Onceler, standing next to him.

"Greedler. I am Onceler's business partner. You must be his family, right?" "Oh, that's correct, Mr Greedler." The woman says, emphasizing and stretching his name. A cold shower running down his spine, Greedler felt the urge to puke right in her fake face. Disgusted by her, he shifts his body closer to his younger one’s. "Good. So you are here to work for us if that is true what Onceler has been saying?" Despite chatting with her, the question belongs more or less to Onceler.

"We sure are, aren't we boys?" The twins nod synchronically. /Odd. Could have sworn aunt Grizelda and uncle Ubb were with them too back then./ "Amazing. Candidly we already do have a job for the three of you. You see the truffula-trees provide the needed cotton for the Thneeds, feel free to pluck them. However, don't chop them down." Greedler had his arm around Oncelers torso, pinching him slightly as his speech came to an end, hinting at Onceler's past mistake, which led him to get punished by Greedler, a small yelp escaping the younger one's mouth.

Arguing about whether to follow the easy way and chop down the trees or take the hard and exhausting path, Greedler finally convinced them after mentioning the following. "If we do it the simple way, then Oncelers girlfriend would be mad. As you can see, she is an environmental activist and doesn't allow Onceler to, and I quote, 'destroy nature'." Greedler then holds the hand of his mother before pulling the final trigger. "Just because of her wealthiness does Kerstin think that she is something better. Well... Probably never had to think about her family first. The well being of one's family should always be prior to everything else." Sneaky little bastard sure knows how to aim for the bullseye. What a smooth criminal he is.

They watch 'their' family go to work, leaving both of them alone. Onceler finally snaps out of his paralysis before saying a quiet 'thank you'. Not pretending to have overheard him, like the asshole he was, the Greedler answers with softness in his vocal speech. "Don't worry about it. I know what they are capable of. Believe me..." Locking eyes with Oncie, he cracks a small and sincere smile. "I have been in your situation multiple times." Greedler was so close to him, too close, but Onceler didn't care. His heart skipped a beat, or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 2 weeks, we will be having our FINAL exams, however, seeing as the first act comes to an end and we still have future chapters in the draft, we decided to complete this act first and then have some free time to recover. 
> 
> See you next Thursday


	15. Act 1: The Thneedbergs chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CK

3rd person POV

Days passed by like a blink. They are now on day 5 after their family came to help them run their company. Though Oncies mother was happy and, believe it or not, proud of her son, our little protagonist felt guilty. Wrong for not standing up to his family and Greedler, judged him for being a lap dog, and most importantly, sentenced for betraying Kerstin. He hasn’t been able to communicate with her ever since the arrival of his family. Although Oncie was, in fact, capable of talking to her, he just didn’t have the spine to tell her the truth. He would inform her, eventually, just not right now.

Let’s be honest: If you had to choose to either have your entitled family + your perverted older self always controlling your every step or have your girlfriend loving you for who you are, you’d choose the option to forever feel loved by your significant other.

Onceler was seated at his small desk located in the kitchen, munching down on a marshmallow, all while sketching a draft for the company’s floorplan on a blueprint. Greedler would come and leave every once in a while, asking him if he wanted something from downtown or if his draft is doing well. Greedler would act like his... well, friend. He even stopped sexually harassing him. Though Greedler would still rest in his bed, Oncie soon found a cheap, yet comfortable and cosy futon to sleep on. Oncie's mother was the one, along with himself ofc., who would knit the Thneed, while her other sons would pluck the cotton. Albeit reluctantly, they were behaving themselves, due to Greedlers harsh tone while ordering them around and telling them not to cut down the whole tree, which they tried to do in secret before. Onceler, as well as his mother, were impressed by Greedlers confident and intimidating voice. He heard his mother whispering to herself ‘what a man’, leaving him to feel disgusted for her lusting after her offspring’s future ego.

All in all, life was great. That’s what he thought, shortly before the -annoyingly- high pitched voice of his mother ringing through his ears. “Oh, Oncie, darling?” He turns his chair around so he would look straight into her blue orbs. “Yes, mother?” he asks. The person in front of him shifts her weight as she continues. “I was thinking. You have a girlfriend, who indeed is the mayor’s sister, and I, as your mother, should at least be introduced to her. So... When am I going to meet Karin?” “Kerstin...” “Karin, Kerstin, whatever.” Quite frankly, he did not want his mother to meet Kerstin, not now at least. “Well... I am not sure she has time... Maybe for dinner? I could try to invite her via phone.” She nearly jumped after hearing Oncelers statement. “Morning evening it is! I will tell Brett and Chet about it. Your brothers have been looking forward to meeting the girl.”/Sure they are, probably just to make fun of her./ He rolls his eyes hearing the lies, leaving her mouth. She goes hardly a minute later, leaving Onceler alone to search for her other kids.

His head made contact with the hard table as the door closed behind her. “Great.” He mumbles. “How am I supposed to invite her? This is a suicide mission for us as a couple.” He sighs loudly. He could handle his mother, that’s not the problem, the same goes for Chet and Brett as well. What worries him is his future self ruining the get-together.

“Oi, are you okay?” Speaking about the devil, Greedler was now standing behind him, leaning putting his hand on Oncelers head, petting him. Onceler wasn’t as startled as he usually would be if someone uninvited just stood behind him -thus being one benefit of having a roommate. Oncie looks up with watery eyes, uttering a small ‘no’ as his face meets the hard surface once again. The older one takes out one of the spare chairs and sits beside the younger one, circling the back of Oncelers spine with his soft satin gloves. “What’s wrong? Hey, tell me, what’s bothering you?” Feeling a bit at ease, Oncies head moves up to look straight into the other one’s eyes. Not caring if the one in front of him was the one bothering him or not, he tells him everything that has been irritating him.

“Oh, you poor thing.” The Greedler says after carefully listening to what Onceler said, not wanting to interrupt the younger one’s confession. Greedler moves his hand to wipe away Oncie's tears, caressing his cheeks in return. Onceler must lie if he didn’t enjoy the attention the older one has given him, however, as soon as his comfort came, his feelings were soon to be crushed by Greedler.

“I understand your dilemma, I really do, but believe me, dear, I did it for your own good, for the sake of our company.” Holding his chin up, Greedler leans in to plant a chaste kiss on his plump lips. “W-what?” The younger one whispers, eyes swollen from the tears and him being confused and in denial, yet Onceler doesn’t back away from the businessman though, leaving the latter one to once again kiss his younger self.

“You are still so blissful and innocent. Gosh, I do love that ignorance of yours. Nevertheless, I hate to break it to you, but I was the one who gave your mother the idea of meeting the Thneedberg girl. Onceler, why don’t you understand? Why can’t you open your eyes and see the truth?” The millionaire holds Oncelers shaking hands in his own covered ones. “I am not your enemy, she is. She and her brother are wrong people who blackmail and control the citizens of Muzantown. You are not the only one falling under her spell. She’d flirt with you, seduce you, confess her undying love for you, but, Oncie, once she is done playing with your heart, she will send you off to god knows where to. She has done that to other young inventors before, and she will continue doing that for the sake of her brother.”

Tears were pouring down Onceler’s face, yet he didn't dare to retreat his still shaking hands, as he feared losing the only warm source right now - Greedlers body heat. “I- I down’d belib yu.” He says through his blurry view. “I know that you don’t. -sigh- Yet I hope you will see through her lies before it is too late. Now come on, have yourself a shower, you smell. God, when was the last time you had a nice warm shower?”

Once Onceler had left, and the Greedler heard the tap being turned on, he sprinted towards the telephone on the kitchen wall. Grabbing a card from the bottom of his pocket, he dialled the number on it. After just one beeping, a female voice answered his call. “The devil wears Prada.” He says grinning like an idiot.


	16. Act 1: The Thneedbergs chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward dinner with unexpected guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by IV & CK

3rd person POV

A week later our poor protagonist Onceler summoned up the courage to invite Kerstin to the family dinner..of hell. Though he still could not confess to her, that the business was still going on and on top of that blossoming more than ever. On that fatal day he had decided to come clean to her. (If nothing bad happened during the cursed rendez-vous) Well that day was today.  


Anxiously he prepared dinner and himself for the evening. Surprisingly Greedler has not said a thing all morning and miraculously disappeared after swallowing his pancakes. Nobody knew where he went of to and why, Onceler could only hope that he was not planning anything mischievous. As he was setting the table his beloved Kerstin arrived and helped him since his family would not even bother offering help. The smell of the mediocre food managed to capture the family members and they gathered as quick as possible.  


After a very awkward and uncomfortable introduction they sat down at the dinner table. It mostly went by pretty casually, of course there were a few naughty compliments from the bothers, but it was not anything new for poor Oncie. His family was well-known for their poor table manners and vocabulary. Onceler’s biggest worry was not his family though, it was his older version since his absence probably did not convey anything good and he was right. Half an hour later there he was, all dressed up and accompanied by two foreign women. We will let the man of the hour speak for himself.  


Greedler’s POV  


As I scanned the room I could not help but catch a glimpse of Kerstin. Of course she would show up barely covered at all. She is playing a dangerous game that will only result in her burning her fingers. Fixing my tie I forced myself to a polite and genuine-looking smile. “I must apologize for my absence tonight I had some urgent business in town and coincidentally met my two lovely acquaintances on my way back. You surely do not mind that I invited them here today?”  
My two brothers sat there dumbfounded at the view I presented them with. On both my sides stood two (admittedly very attractive) ladies. I could feel Kerstin’s stare as well as my mothers(?) lingering on our faces. The only responses we got to my request were mumbled “Yes’”, so I grabbed 2 more chairs from the kitchen and positioned them on both sides to my place. “Excuse me, may I?” I said gesturing to my companion’s coats. Lucky for me I sat right across from my dear Oncie and his whore.  


“I don’t think I’ve prepared enough food for that many guests” said Oncie trying to analyse my smile. My younger self probably knew what was coming for him and I could barely hide my excitement. “Do not worry it’s alright all we need is some booze right now” I exclaimed grabbing for the wine bottle. Pouring the drinks my face was fixated on Kerstin “Pardon my question but I believe we have met before haven’t we?” Her expression turned into a confused frown “Ah...yes your right.”  


“Surely you remember my two good friends as well? Minerva and Marcella” Swirling her wine glass Minerva barely offered her a second glance “How could we forget? Everyone knows the Thneedbergs” Marcella on the other hand was fixated on Kerstin’s face. I’m surprised that she didn’t freak out the second she saw her again. “Yes what a...coincidence” The mood was tense in the small dining area.  
The family as well as Onceler could surely not compromise what had happened beforehand. Onceler, being the people pleaser that he is, tried to change to another topic as fast as possible, but we were not going to let that happen. “Guys what do you think of the lasa-” “So Kerstin? How were your recent street concerts? You always seem so enticed in your music, it’s like you don’t even notice the poor street children” First shot has been fired by Marcella.  
“Did you know that Minerva started living on the street at age 17?” Minerva’s bashful face (partially to all the liquor she drank) was indelible. “HEY...don’t forget who’s to blame for that. Stupid manwhore Lori” “Ah yes yes, he got involved in your father’s business, didn’t he? After cheating on you with the housemaid?” What an unexpected turn of events. I thought I had to push things in the right direction, but the girl’s seem to handle it quite well themselves.  
“You mean my brother?” Kerstin’s voice was barely understandable. She was fidgeting with her thumbs not even daring to look into the opposite glares. “Of course, didn’t you know? Me and your brother shared a class and a bed” Minerva was now swinging side to side - the alcohol must have gotten to her head. “Let me tell ya something about that cruel ass stupid motherfucker. He, to this day, is the biggest fuckboy I’ve ever seen. Heck we exchanged his nudes as playing cards in class.” Marcella joined in “Ah yes whoring their way to success is a classic Thneedberg trait, besides robbing people of their work and home obviously”  
Jumping to her feet Kerstin slammed her hands on the table. “W-what did you just say” Before anyone was even able to react, there was a knock on the door. All heads were facing the entrance as mother walked hesitantly to the front door. To my delight it was the star of tonight, Lorenz Thneedberg himself.

*******************************  
Kerstins POV (Ohh Lala)  
****** about 1 hour before the catastrophic; dinner, on the way to Onceler*****

“Don’t mess this up! We need him to entirely shut down the company so we can remain our reputation here in town, you hear me?” Remembering my brother’s speech from earlier, I made my way towards my ’boyfriends’ place, well... cavern or whatsoever. 

Tonight is the night. As of the end of the dinner, I will have Oncie relinquish to me, and if his family starts some unnecessary disturbances, have my brother show up. You see, we have this all planned out to our advantage. Like all the ‘boyfriends’ ere Oncie, he too will have his life destroyed by the Thneedbergs family. 

Fixing my -typically- way too short dark green lace dress, I put on a dark shade of red lipstick. One last time, I checked my appearance with my pocket mirror. /Damn, I look good tonight./

When Oncie invited me a week ago, he had mentioned that his brothers were to attend the dinner as well and that since they were idiots could start harassing me. I had to grin. Excellent! If Onceler would not play along with my request, I’d always have my brothers back and have him blackmail them, due to the two brothers harassing me.

“Oh yeah,” I say, placing on a synthetic, yet confident, smile. “They have all submitted sooner or later.” Reaching the front entrance, I try to look as immaculate as possible. I knock on the wooden door in front of me. 

“Hey, babe. I missed you.” With a pouting mouth and puppy eyes, I look at the man before me; My -soon to be ex-boyfriend. With my arms crossed, the boobs that I proudly can call my own were now pressed together, leaving no space for imagination. As soon as Onceler's with hearts plastered look fixated on my B-cupped chest, his cheeks became a vibrant rosy colour. /He is so inexperienced, compared to all the others. The poor boy could have had his virginity taken by me, yet leaving hardly a minute into trying to trick him into having sex with me./

“Ohh, h-hey darling. Pleased to see you.” Leaning upwards, I quickly pecked his cheek, leaving him to blush even more before hugging him and pressing my boobs into his chest. As soon as I was sure that the encounter had left him standing there paralysed, I let myself inside his so-called residence. 

Looking around, observing my surroundings, I let out a short whistle of approval. Candidly, I have to admit; it was moderately a comfortable, yet not extensive, one-person house.

“Please, have a seat. My family will soon be here.” Oncie announces while scratching the back of his neck. It was so cliche. The scene reminds me of these stereotypical high-school-romance-movies, briefly before the shy girl confesses her love for the wealthy, yet bitchy, jock. The boy would seldom accept being their partner while exploiting the lovestruck girl. That’s exactly how I see our relationship. The difference? Not like the happily ever after endings, where the other love interest saves the girl and takes revenge on the jock by revealing all the dirty little secrets the jock has done. Our story will end without the drama. 

After protesting to let me help him set up the dining room, we shared a tender kiss. Not even a minute later, his family made their introduction. It wasn’t that much of a deal, though. Yes, his brothers were annoying and wouldn’t stop gawking and checking out my sexy figure. And yes, his mother was an entitled, cold-hearted, choosing beggar, who doesn’t know how to treat her -in her eyes- peculiar son right.  
Nevertheless, they were not the worst family I have had the pleasure to meet. Quite frankly, I even like his mum. Her arrogance resembles my mother's one. 

Dinner was going great. The hors-d’oeuvre tasted -for Oncies standards- exquisite, and I even demanded a supplement. I presented a bottle of fine red wine as a token for having me here tonight. The family loved my kind gesture. As I was sure to have them wrapped around my fragile fingers, a man chimes in through the door. Muttering a quiet ‘oh, well.’, the slim, yet ripped, young man starts removing both his tophat and coat. His hair slicked back and trimmed. Luxurious satin was clinging to his fit body. An Adonis so to say... A familiar one... 

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Onceler getting scared, or at least freaked out by whoever just walked in because his skin became sickly pale and cold sweatdrops were rolling down his face and neck. Turning my head so that I could make eye contact with the stranger, my stare also fixated on the two women next to him. My heart has stopped, and I am sure of two things; 1. I was as pale as Onceler right now and 2. I do know them...

“I must apologise for my absence tonight, I had some urgent business in town and coincidentally met my two lovely acquaintances on my way back. You surely do not mind that I invited them here today?” The reasonably attractive son of a bitch requested. 

I was petrified. This is not going according to plan. Before gathering my calm and collective mind together for me to complain about their unwelcome presence, my fool of a boyfriend answered with a muffled “yes.”

After grabbing two more extra chairs and taking the coats of the two women, they were now seated across from Onceler and myself.  
“I don’t think I’ve prepared enough food for that many guests,” stated Onceler, trying hard to keep his act together while staring at the grinning man. I honestly couldn’t tell what exactly was going inside their heads. “Do not worry it’s alright all we need is some booze right now” The older man nearly shouted before grabbing the bottle of wine I had provided. As he was filling their glasses with the branded fine wine, his stare locked with mine. “Pardon my question, but I believe we have met before haven’t we?”

I couldn’t help but show my confused frown. “Ah...Yes, you are right.” The words left my mouth with a small amount of venom behind. Onceler then touched my knee with his shaking hand.  
“Surely you remember my two good friends as well? Minerva and Marcella.” One of them, I assume Minerva didn’t even look me in the eyes, swirling her wine glass around before asking harshly “How could we forget? Everyone knows the Thneedbergs.” Hearing how she underlined and pronounced my surname, I soon found myself looking at the more male resembling one, Marcella. Gasping, I found myself staring directly into her deathly glare. “Yes, what a... coincidence.” The tension in the air was thick, and nobody dared to say something they might regret. 

Only the strange man was humming a familiar tone while cupping his face with his hands and keeping his eyes shut. Both Oncie and I knew this song by heart. It was our song. Reality hit Oncie as he tries to change the topic. “Guys what do you think of the lasa-” Before finishing his sentence, Marcella interrupted him. “So, Kerstin? How were your recent street concerts? You always seem so enticed in your music. It’s like you don’t even notice the poor street children.” Excuse me, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finals time !!


	17. Act 1: The Thneedbergs chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by IV

**Onceler’s POV**

As the door opened I recognized a familiar face. It was Kerstin’s older brother, most likely here to pick her up as it had gotten late. My mother’s face was flushed in pure red as she gazed at the man in front of her. Please have some control mother! “My apologies for my intrusion, I’m Lorenz Thneedberg, mayor and brother to the girl at your dinner table” My mother still staring deeply into his eyes could only mumble a few words. “D-do come in!” If an outsider was to enter the room as well they would notice the immense tension in the air. 

As if realisation just hit in the drunk girl on Greedler’s side jumped to her feet. “YOU” she exclaimed pointing at the poor fellow, who was not aware what was coming for him. Quite taken aback he scanned the room and locked eyes with Kerstin for a second. I noticed he forced himself to an awkward smile. “Minerva..what a weird coincidence. I didn’t know you were acquainted with Onceler. How have you been?” 

The way she looked at him made it clear that she was really not fond of him. “You (literal) motherfucker! How dare you even act as if we were good friends. I always wanted to punch your stupid face back to middle school. You want some of this...come on!” making threatening gestures towards him she stumbled forward (probably due to all the alcohol she consumed)

“Now Minerva, dear remain calm” surprisingly it was Greedler himself who spoke. Though his grin never faded away. “Mr. Thneedberg it is a  **pleasure** to make your acquaintance. I’m Oncelers dear friend and business partner Greedler.” Lorenz, slightly caught off guard only managed a small polite smile. Meanwhile Minerva “excused herself” and left. (probably to the nearest spot to vomit) “Yes, the pleasure is all mine sir. Although I’d love to talk business with you, I sadly need to head back to the office. I’m here to pick up my sis-”

For the first time this evening he noticed the terrible state Kerstin was in. I myself tried to calm her down by holding her hand, but she pushed it away, tremendously trembling. “Kerstie, are you alr-” “Let’s just go” Quite forcefully she grabbed her purse and rushed to the exit, leaving the other parties (again) in awkward silence. “Thank you for your  **hospitality,** though you must excuse me now” Lorenz again gave us one of his awkward smiles and head off, likely going to comfort Kerstin. 

For the first time tonight I let my true feelings show. I mostly tried to conceal it when Greedler walked in and Kerstin looked like she was at the verge of tears, (Admittedly I was as well) but just the thought of Kerstin disliking me, broke me inside. I don’t care anymore what my family thinks at this moment, so I just storm off to my (Greedlers?) bedroom. 

*******************************************

**Greedler’s POV**

Hearing my younger self slamming the door to our bedroom made me grin like an idiot who just opened his presents on christmas morning. I had to keep it down, or our mother would surely noticed something odd. Plus, I am sure, that even the dumbasses of brothers would get it. However, I was not ready for what my mother was about to say. 

“Oh god, he is such a baby. Why can’t he just grow some balls and become a man instead of a whining crybaby. Mr. Greedler, I am so sorry about how my youngest offspring behaved himself just a few moments ago. He should listen to you more.” With a loud sigh, she continued. “ Sometimes I wish he wasn’t my child. Just like his father was. Always had his hopes up too high and ended up falling. Nevertheless, I also ended up kicking him out of our home otherwise he’d have never stopped spending our savings and leave me alone 24/7 with the twins and baby Oncie. Wish I would have kicked him out before getting pregnant for the 2nd time. Would have been better if I just swallowed Oncie when he was just a sperm. Would have been better…. Imagine all the money I could have saved if Oncie was never to be born. Huh…. Why does the youngest always end up being a failure and disappointment?” 

That… Hearing how your own mother says that… That even broke me. I couldn’t hold it in any longer so I shouted. “ HE IS NOT A FAILURE!!!! Sure he is a crybaby, but he is not who you think he is. I think that you are a FAILURE!!! Saying something like that about your own boy!!! You should be the one being called a DISAPPOINTMENT!!!” Face as red as a tomato, I can hear my heartbeat loud and clear. I noticed my body started to shake as I kept on. “Onceler is a good boy and I am 100% sure that he will prove your entitled ass wrong and if that is the case, then don't come crawling back to him, begging him to forgive you!” 

Now, tears of rage were forming in the corner of my eyes and I looked down. I realised that I had pushed the chair away too forcefully, leading it to hit the wall behind me. I could feel their eyes piercing through me as if staring into my soul. Compose yourself Greedler, they shouldn't see you like this. They don't deserve to ever see you this vulnerable again. Still shaking with rage I grabbed Marcella's hand, dragging her along with me. "Have a goodnight" I muttered shutting the door behind me. 

“Woah dude relax that hurts” I hadn’t even noticed how hard I pressed Marcella’s hand. Swiftly I jerked it away, fixing my tie in the meanwhile. “Pardon my forcefulness and reaction back there. I’m usually more composed I swear.” “Nevermind that! I understand where you’re coming from. That woman was rather toxic. To speak of her child in such a disregarding tone. Quite shameful.”

In the corner of my eyes I discovered a passed out Minerva leaning onto the wall. “Seems that your friend can barely hold her liquor. Though I must admit it couldn’t have gone any better. Anyways is everything prepared for tomorrow's big show?” Marcella, though hardly visible in the dark flashed me a mischievous grin. “Of course. With tonight’s event, we even have confirmations.” Running my fingers through my sweaty hair I maliciously exclaimed “Perfect”

******The day after*****

**Onceler’s POV**

Greeted by today’s sunrays my eyes fluttered open. I hadn’t slept well at all. Actually I can’t even remember when exactly I went to bed. The majority of the night’s evening was spend balling my eyes out, so it’s no wonder I couldn’t recall my exact bedtime. Exhaustion along with swollen eyes greeted me in the mirror. I shouldn’t have run away yesterday. I don’t deserve to run away after what Kerstin had to go through. There is no time to waste. Onceler, you moron go fix this. Without wasting another thought I grabbed my fedora and headed out, not bothering to return the gaze those fierce eyes send my way, as I closed the front door. 

******At town square*****

There she stood. Love of my life. The only one I ever wanted, I ever needed. My heart was racing as I approached her. Not now! Stop being such a pussy. “Kerstin! Can we talk?” Her eyes held the same exhaustion as mine did. She probably got as much sleep as I did. “Onceler. Yes I think we should” Grabbing my hand gently, she pulled us to the nearest corner for more privacy.

“Look, I regret not interfering yesterday. Greedler and these women really pushed it to far and I’m aware that I should’ve interfered.” “Then why didn’t you.” she snapped back, for the first time ever. “Because..” Because I’m terrified. Greedler has been nothing but two-faced towards me and I don’t know how to feel about it anymore.

“Because I’ve been a weakling for way too long, but you must know that I love you from the bottom of my heart and I’d do anything to keep you by my side. I want to become someone worthy of your love and affection. I’ll become stronger, I promise. So I beg you, please don’t end what we have.” Tears were forming at the corner of my eyes, but I didn’t dare let them spill. I shouldn’t cry anymore. 

Kerstin stood there looking down at her feet, her hands entwined with each other, still shaking.I reached out mine as to hold hers close. “Please, don’t leave me. You’re the first good thing that has happened to me.” She glanced up again, though I couldn’t puzzle her feelings. “Alright. Whatever. We will make do without those toxic people in our life.” Her smile, though beautiful as always, had a crooked feeling to it. Regardless I couldn’t have been happier at that time. But that contentment was rather short-lived. Why is that? Well…

“Down with Thneedberg” exclaimed a voice, coming from the town’s square. Other voices shortly joined in. It was so rapid that I didn’t even comprehend what was going on. Appalled, I stared into Kerstin’s eyes, that were filled with innumerable emotions. Was this Greedler’s work?

*******************************************

**3rd Person’s POV**

The town’s center had never been as busy as today. People had been pushing through, minding their own business, whether it was grocery shopping or keeping up with the town’s newest gossip, the plaza was never boring. Yet today was different. As if something had been in the air for way too long, ready to explode. To spill, ruin and break the city’s usual composure. It had been going on for at least a day. Wherever you went people talked in whispers, frantically observing the area, as if afraid of being caught commiting a crime.

Lately the crime rate had remained rather calm. Nothing had happened in a long while and they who shall not be named, weren’t named. The town’s people could sense thought, that this was  **their** doing. Admittedly, it had been long overdue, but to have happened so promptly was queer. 

The Thneedbergs name was, while a hated one, fierceful and terrifying. No one would have ever dared speak ill for more than necessary, but today, as mentioned, was different. Supposed wrongdoings filled the town. Talk was about the orphanage Mayor Thneedberg had promised to let construct. Apparently those pledges had been long forgotten by the Mayor. Which was very astonishing, when considering that a child had passed away at _ street, shivering mercilessly a fortnight before. Her body had gone cold quick, but the Mayor still hadn’t given the order to build the orphanage. Instead talk was about more businesses going into bankruptcy and abandoned children.

These wrongdoings had been bubbling up in society and filled the people with growing rage. Like any bubble this rage had to explode at some point. Today. A woman could be heard screaming in the plaza, though nobody could’ve connected the voice to a face when asked to do so. Instead another voice began the famous chant and it had gained a massive following. “Down with Thneedberg!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the final chapter of Act 1: The Thneedbergs. 
> 
> After that, we will be going on hiatus for a while. Seeing as we are then graduates and leaving the business college life behind, we will need some time to reform our lives before heading to different universities this fall. However, do not fear our disappearance, for we will start writing on Act 2 soon after our hiatus. 
> 
> Since next week’s chapter will be the grande finale, expect some naughty parts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Your authors, CK & IV


	18. Act 1: The Thneedbergs chapter 17 the Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Thneedbergs Arc; Lorax appears, Thneedbergs disappear, Oncie and Greedler have some bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by IV

**Onceler’s POV**

Jerking her hands away a mortified Kerstin stared back at me. “My brother is in danger. I’m going to see him” Turning away from me she wobbled a bit and then broke out into a run. Not long after I began chasing after her. This was madness. God knows what was going on at the mayor’s office right now, but for a Thneedberg like Kerstin it was dangerous for sure. 

The streets were a mess. Everywhere you went the outcries followed shortly after. People were pushing, pulling and punching literally everything that was in their way. Shortly afterwards I found Kerstin on the ground. She must’ve slipped while running. As gentle as I could, I embraced her, trying to protect her from the sea of feet above us. Pulling her up I whispered “Don’t go. It’s not safe” Kerstin had been trembling like mad and I could (although barely) hear the sobs she was trying to hold back. 

And then it happened. While it was rather quick, the pain that followed lingered, piercing every ounce of my heart. She had slapped me. Her orbs filled with hatred as she shouted. “Who do you think you are? It was you and your partner’s doing, wasn’t it? Stay the fuck away from me! Do you really think I give a shit about you? Don’t ever touch me again!” and with that she was long gone. Still I remained still, hours after she had left, in the midst of the enraged crowd.

**************************************

**3rd Person’s POV**

At 10 o’clock sharp the mayor’s office had been crashed by the locals. The mayor has been found going at it with his secretary and had been dragged out of the office. There were no papers in the office, that even mentioned any future buildings. Instead there had been plans to demolish even more properties for the mayor’s selfish reasons.

While the police “tried” its best to guarantee the mayor's safety he still had received a proper beating by the townsfolk. Along with that not shortly after he was forced to resign from office and was put under house arrest due to being investigated. The mayor’s sister however was nowhere to be seen. 

The infuriated mob vanished in the late afternoon due to a young woman with piercing blue orbs as well as a rather handsome male offering so-called “Thneeds”. (Ironically in order to rebuild the economy) Content with the new products along with the eye-candy in the green suit the town became settled again.

******************************************

**Greedler's POV**

As the sun began setting me and Marcella began packing up. Business was going splendidly just like it did in my own timeline and I was very content with today's sales. 

Marcella and I had agreed to split today's profit in half since she did help me out. Soon as we gathered everything and packed up, Marcella was gone. 

I couldn't bring myself to go home immediately so I strolled through the small streets reminiscing about last night's events. "My mother's" face just pissed me off all over again so I had to cool off. Grabbing my cigarettes I leaned onto the conveniently placed stone wall. 

Exhaling the smoke I couldn't help but grin. I then mumbled "You motherfucker where have you been?" Glancing to my side I now gave my full attention to my old pal Lorax. "I didn't think you'd notice me" I allowed myself a little laugh.

"How can I not, after all these years? I've felt your presence before, but I couldn't say for sure. Haha, want one?" Lorax looked at me, obviously not surprised. "No I'm part of a kid's movie bruh" Rolling my eyes I threw back "So am I" Now as if convinced he grabbed the cigar out of my hand. "Fairs"

For a while we stood there quietly enjoying the tranquility of a moment. I then proceeded to question the obvious. "It was you who introduced the Thneed slut to him, wasn't it?" He shot me a grin. "Of course, it was worth a try" I looked at him unamused. 

"Then why did you drag me all the way back? You could've just made Onceler into a hippie" - "Honestly I just wanted to mess with you for a while,but now I just feel bad for Oncie" 

The tranquility that followed was very much welcome by me, though rather short-lived. "I haven't given up on the Trufulla trees, Greedler. Though in regard to our former friendship let me give you a warning. You are aware that if you drive Onceler to suicide you'll automatically vanish as well?" 

I shot back a bitter smile "So this is actually my past and not another time-line, huh? Okay, thanks for the concern" Lorax had already left me before I could say any more. With a twisted laugh I threw my cigarette on the ground, crushing it in the process. 

******************************************

**Onceler’s POV**

The sun had set a few hours ago and I was greeted by the cold nightly air short after. Though I must admit I couldn't care less about that. Everything inside of me had died at that town's square, so this chill running down my spine wasn't as harsh as what had happened previously. 

Walking up to the house - long ago my safe place, now filled with hostility and hatred - I caught a glimpse of my brothers. 

"Where have ya been the whole day? You do know how much work this shit requires? I would've cut the damn tree long ago if it wasn't for that man" Huh, what a heart-warming welcome. 

All of a sudden my mother rushed out of the house "Mr. Gree- Oh it's you Onceler. Where have you be-" She stopped mid-sentence giving me a concerned look only a mother could give you. Which was queer 'cause that wasn't what mother was like at all. Never.

Slowly approaching me she put her hand on my forehead. My eyes shot open in surprise "Are you hurt? You're freezing! I'll grab a jacket" and just like that she was gone again. 

Still very much astonished I muttered out "W-what was that?" My brothers only mustered a small laugh. "She's been like that since that dude put her in her place. It was hilarious! For the first time mama was left speechless."

When did Greedler talk to her? Today? Yesterday? Why though? Honestly I didn't know if I should be happy or concerned. 

"What's all this racket about?" There he was. Walking up the small hill and coming to full view. He had removed his suit jacket, carrying it with one hand over his shoulder, leaving him in only his white suit and tie. I understand why every walking creature is so fond of him, though I'm still a little shaky when I glance at him. 

My brothers went quiet, signifying that they were just as mortified by his presence as I was. Greedler dominated so much power and wealth in his movements that nobody could compare to him. 

"Onceler, you're back? Huh, thought you ran off with the missus. Since you're here, make me pancakes. I'm starving! Oh and since you've been neglecting your duties for so long, you must allow me to inform you that business just kicked off. Better get back to knitting soon." He gave me one of his cocky grins and walked away from me, only to be greeted by mother's presence at the door. 

**Greedler's POV**

Well that's just great. The last person I wanted to encounter today. Still I shall compose myself. "Good evening, ma'am. You must pardon my behavior yesterday. I must've had a drink too many" Her eyes had been shot open as if she had seen a ghost. "Mr. Greedler don't worry!" With that she rushed pass me to Onceler.

What an unfamiliar scenery. Since when did that wench give a shit about her son? Wrapping Onceler softly in a blanket she rubbed his back in a comforting motion. "Was it that girl? I knew from the start that she wasn't the one. She's just too stuck-up."

Onceler didn't say anything he just kept his gaze focused on his feet. 'Mother' continued "I couldn't help but overhear that your business is doing well! Just wait until we get rich! You'll buy your mother a nice bag then, won't you?" 

Oh. So that's what it's about? Of course what was I thinking? That bitch has always been too-faced. One of the brothers followed with a snarky remark "See ma? Onceler's good for nothing ass finally succeeded at something" They all laughed in unison. Disgusting human trash. 

Onceler only gave them a small smile, probably trying to not listen. Ah, that mundane feeling again. Fuck. "Though obviously all thanks goes to Mr. Greedler. Without him Onceler would still be at rock bottom." My 'mother' walked towards me wrapping her arms around my right arm. She leaned close and whispered "You know I do like my man in suits, but especially when they have such dominating nature." What. The. Fuck. 

Wiggling my hands away from her I speed-walked to Onceler's side. Gosh remain calm, remain calm. This is so fucked up! I placed my hand on Onceler's shoulder. "Now, now, this was all Onceler's idea! I merely supported him with my gained experience in the field. 

"Mr. Greedler don't be so trivial. If it wasn't for you, Onceler would still be a good for nothing." As she finished the sentence she placed her hand in front of her mouth. The woman really has no filter. My wrath from yesterday just rushed back to me. I increased my grip on Onceler's shoulder, to get him to say something. Anything. 

But of course he wouldn't. I wouldn't have dared to raise my voice towards the injustice back in the day, so why would he? Though I must admit that pissed me off more than ever. Heck I believe I must've disliked him the most from all the people here, because I used to be him. Frightened, pathetic Onceler. 

Then again I couldn't help but pity him. "Ma'am I really don't like the tone you use with your son. Quite frankly while I was certainly a little over the edge yesterday, everything I said were my honest feelings. So please - I could feel myself get heated the more I spoke - shut the fuck up, you poor excuse of a mother. "

With that I grabbed a startled Onceler's arm, dragging him away from his family."We'll be heading to bed now. Don't bother us tonight." I didn't bother sparring the family another glance. Worthless garbage. 

******************************************

**Onceler's POV**

"Greedler, it hurts please let go" His grip became tighter the more I pleaded or tried to pull my hand away. Finally he had brought me all the way back to my room. "No please, don't do it again! I'll do my best please don't! It hurt so much the last time we did it."

As we entered he closed the door behind us throwing me at it a mere second later. Yet again I was trapped between his arms. I flinched when he hit the wall behind me with his fist."Fuck! The hell is wrong with you? How can you be so pathetic? You'd let them step on you like this constantly, huh?" 

Glancing up at him I was greeted with a distraught yet shaky Greedler. I could've sworn his eyes were a little teary, but I would've never dared to point that out. 

"Shit. This family is just too much." Leaning forward he buried his face into my chest. Quite taken aback I placed my hand on his back softly stroking it, though I was still shaking madly. 

Quite abruptly he backed away again, punching the nearest wall, eventually bouncing onto the bed. He seemed more relaxed than before. "I've obviously lived through these ordeals for a long time, but heck you seem wimpier than I ever was." 

I tried to picture Greedler as myself, but it was to no avail. I still can't believe that he's supposed to be me. Quite lost in thought I hadn't noticed Greedler walking over to me. 

He raised his hand again and I was waiting for the impact, but it never happened. Instead he softly placed his hand on top of my head and for the first time ever he looked genuine and kind to me. He even granted me an empathetic smile. "Guess we'll need to change that." Softly ruffling my hair he let out his signature laugh. 

I don't understand what actually came over me at the time, but immediately I found myself brushing my lips against his. Realizing my mistake I tried to pull away, but was met with his hands pulling me close instead. 

He further initiated the kiss and was as forceful as ever, turning it into a make-out session as soon as possible. The second our lips parted I found myself being pushed on to the bed yet again and immediately being pulled into another kiss. 

As we parted Greedler immediately attacked my neck leaving his marks everywhere he could. I tried to contain my moans as much as possible, but it was to no avail as soon as he had found a certain spot. Letting out a small gasp I could feel him grinning as he especially gave that spot extra care. 

During this his hand slowly trailed down to my lower regions grabbing at my pants. What have I gotten myself into? "N-no don't! It hurts too mu-" He shut me up with yet another one of his French kisses. 

"If you don't like it why is it that you're this hard already?" He said as he stroked my dick through my underwear. With his other hand he grabbed my chin pulling me close. "Do you really think your lustful expression towards my pants could have escaped me?" Initiating another kiss he bit my lip in the process as I let out more moans. His other hand was still busy playing with my erect member. 

"You horny bitch, you already came from that? I wonder, have you missed my hands feeling you up like this so much?" With that he yanked my pants away in an instant, leaving my dick, that had been stained by cum already, completely uncovered. Immediately he began jerking me off. Though teasing me with his hands as he slowly began moving his hand up and down in that oh so familiar motion, he greatly increased the speed after a while, as his lips attacked different parts of my body, leaving me very flustered and begging for more. 

Not long after I layed there completely bare as he pulled himself away from me unbuckling his pants in the process. Though it had only been a few seconds I craved his touch more than ever trying to grab for him, though I effectively. Instead I glanced at my body that had been covered in hickeys, though I couldn't see them all. My neck must've looked like a battlefield. 

There it was. Greedler's erect cock in his prime. He wasn't going to go easy on me, I just knew it. From the bedside table he pulled out a condom making me wonder why they were here in the first place. 

Soon enough he started rubbing his dick next to mine as his fingers roughly began penetrating my entrance. By this point I had been a moaning mess, not being able to contain the noise I must've made. Greedler had been giving me his usual smug grins as though he was proud of the effects his touch had on me. 

Instead of pushing his dick right then and there inside of me he decided to try a different position tonight. This time he sat down lifting me up in the process placing his dick right in front of my entrance. I held onto him scared as hell. "W-what a-are-" He thrusted into me, while holding onto my sides, without a warning, rewarding him with a painful scream coming from my side. 

His eyes had been filled with greed and lust as he did it again. "S-sslow dOWn p-pleaHhse. It h-hurts so muCH" I managed to mutter while embracing him, but he only went in rougher and faster. "Speak properly, Onceler." He said in a demanding tone while nibbling , still thrusting into me with no intention to stop any time soon. 

Barely able to speak, as I was moaning I did my best to form a sentence. "Slow d-down please" He bit his lip, surely trying to contain himself, as he pulled out, the pain still lingering. "Good boy. See I'll make you a deal. Instead of me doing all the work I wanna see you ride it." Still very bashful I muttered "N-no w-wait I-." Grabbing my chin with one hand, pulling me close to him, he shut me up yet again with his lips, though much more demanding than previously. "This was not a request. It was an order. Now begin" 

Still a little uncertain I grabbed his dick slowly pushing it inside of me as I began making noise again. I thought I was going to pass out just from that, but I composed myself as Greedler was watching me. With every thrust I felt as if my ass would tear, but I tried my best to keep myself from crying. "Jeez not like this, move your hips more. No wonder you're whining so much." I did as he commanded and tried increasing the speed. "Yes fuck. Yes exactly like that. Fuck, don't stop!" Slowly the pain turned into pleasure as I kept bouncing on Greedler's hard cock, both of us being moaning messes now. I leaned forward Initiating another make-out session while working my down Greedler's throat, who had now layed down. 

Shortly after Greedler took over again, though this time it felt like heaven as he went at it. I was flushed in all shades of red as I came all over his face. This made Greedler only go faster (out of anger or horniness, I couldn't tell) and soon after he himself came as well. 

Contentment with the results he pulled out of me, panting heavily. Though the sound quickly drifted away, as I felt myself grow more tired and fall asleep. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We‘ll have a short break for we need the time to look around and sign up for University.
> 
> With Love  
> CK & IV


End file.
